Step Sister
by berry uchiha
Summary: "Korea", negara kecil yang terpisah menjadi dua bagian. Selatan dan Utara. Perdamaian merupakan hal mewah di negara ini. Begitu pula Itachi dan Sasuke, saudara yang saling menyayangi dipisahkan oleh takdir. Sasuke, agen khusus Jepang yang menjadi sekutu Korea Selatan. Sakura juga agen pihak Korea Utara. Itachi, kakak yang terjebak diantara pertarungan kedua adiknya. No lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Korea", negara kecil yang terpisah menjadi dua bagian. Selatan dan Utara. Keduanya akan melakukan perang besar. Perdamaian merupakan hal mewah di negara ini. Begitu pula Itachi dan Sasuke, saudara yang saling menyayangi dipisahkan oleh takdir. Sasuke merupakan agen khusus Jepang yang ditugaskan sebagai mata-mata untuk membantu Korea Selatan. Sakura juga mata-mata pihak Korea Utara. Sedangkan Itachi terjebak di tengah pertarungan adiknya yang mempertahankan tugasnya masing-masing. Ketiga bersaudara ini sebenarnya sama-sama membenci perang, oleh karenanya mereka bersatu berusaha mencari kedamaian untuk Korea.

.

"Step Sister"

.

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Selamat membaca

.

Pyongnyang, Korea Utara.

Saat ini.

Buk

Buk

Buk

Kepalan tangan memukul kuat samsak berisi pasir yang tergantung di depannya.

Buk

Semakin kuat pukulan dilayangkan.

Buk

"Hiyaaaaat!" Satu tendangan pamungkas.

Seerrrrrr

Samsak yang menjadi pelampiasan emosi itu bocor menjatuhkan pasir di dalamnya.

"Saki-chan"

"Hm?"

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir rendah itu tersenyum, membuat kerutan di sekitar matanya semakin jelas.

"Aku tidak masalah Saki-chan... Tenanglah!"

"Huft!" Sang gadis mendengus.

Tidak terima bila sang Kakak yang ia sayangi dihina di depan matanya. 'Haruno Itachi' kakak baik hati yang sangat pas buat 'Haruno Sakura'. Satu-satunya orang yang gadis musim semi ini mau dengan senang hati menuruti ucapannya. Satu jam yang lalu diadakan pertemuan di rumahnya antara 'Komandan Tertinggi' departemen militer 'Korea Utara' dan ayahnya 'Haruno Park' selaku 'Pemimpin Tertinggi Tentara Rakyat' di Republik Demokratik tersebut. Mereka membahas tentang Uranium dan Plutonium, yang Sakura yakini sebagai bahan baku pembuatan bom atom dan strategi melawan 'Korea Selatan'. Meskipun suara mereka terlampau pelan dan terhalang pintu di depan ruang kerja sang ayah, namun berkat kelebihan indera pendengarnya Sakura bisa mengetahui isi pembicaraan para petinggi tersebut. Baru satu langkah menjauh, pintu kayu jati terbuka penampilkan pemuda gagah berkulit kuning langsat dengan baju khas militer 'Korut' berjalan mendekati kedua bersaudara tersebut. Mata hitamnya menatap Itachi remeh sembari tersenyum miring. Lalu berpaling kepada Sakura untuk berbasa-basi memuji kecantikannya. Bukan rahasia lagi bila si sulung Haruno mengidap 'Jantung Lemah' semenjak lahir, oleh karena itu Itachi tidak dikenai wajib militer. Dan bukan sekali ini saja pandangan itu disaksikan si bungsu yang berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangan di saku rok. Sakura ingin sekali meninju wajah blagu di hadapannya. Sebagai adik, gadis cantik ini tidak terima seseorang menghina sang kakak, bahkan Menteri sekalipun. Namun berkat lirikan mata Itachi, Sakura mati-matian menahannya. Sakura mengerti arti lirikan tersebut, Itachi tidak mau bila dirinya terkena masalah sebagai akibat meninju perwakilan militer itu. Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat diadakan jamuan makan malam di rumahnya. Sakura tidak dapat membendung emosinya saat pak tua gendut nan botak 'Menteri Kebudayaan' melontarkan kalimat yang menyiratkan hinaan untuk Itachi. Hasilnya Sakura mendekam di penjara satu malam karena tuntutan dari pengacara pak tua. Namun sebagai anak dari Pemimpin Tertinggi, Sakura dibebaskan bersyarat. Dan sebagai akar permasalahan berhubungan dengan Itachi, makanya pemuda tampan ini ditugaskan mengawasi tindak-tanduk Sakura selama masa bebas bersyarat itu berlaku. Demi apapun Sakura sangat menyayangi Kakaknya. Begitu pula Itachi, ia amat menyayangi Sakura. Dan mereka sama tahu bila mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Beda ayah satu ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang.

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

 _Prank_

 _Duk_

 _Prank_

 _Suara bantingan benda maupun jedukan sesuatu memenuhi sebuah kamar di lantai satu rumah tradisional di pinggiran kota Tokyo, Jepang. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi karena takut akan kemarahan penghuni kamar tersebut._

 _"Ampun, Fugaku-kun...," rintihan terdengar dari seorang nyonya yang tergeletak di lantai berlapis karpet merah. Di dahinya terdapat darah mengalir akibat sobekan dan penuh legam di sekitar wajahnya. Dan juga bercak darah di dinding putih di dekatnya. Tak cuma sekali ini sang nyonya rumah merasakan kebengisan suami yang menghajarnya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya semakin banyak._

 _Plak_

 _Tamparan dan jambakanlah yang menjadi jawaban._

 _"Dasar istri tidak berguna. Jika sampai besok aku melihatmu masih dirumah ini, ku bunuh. Bawa juga anak penyakitan itu bersamamu."_

 _Diambang kesadaran, mata kelam Mikoto melihat Fugaku keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar deru mesin mobil menjauhi rumah. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Di lantai atas dalam kamar, kedua bersaudara itu saling berpelukan._

 _"Tenanglah Sasuke, kakak akan menjagamu!" ucap Itachi menenangkan Sasuke. Bocah tiga tahun ini bergetar ketakutan mendengar keributan di rumahnya. Meski masih kecil Sasuke pernah merasakan pukulan dari tangan sang ayah. Sedangkan Itachi, jangan tanya lagi...hampir setiap hari menjadi pelampiasan emosi sang ayah. Kakak beradik ini tidak berani keluar kamar. Mereka saling mendekap berbagi ketenangan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikan cahaya matahari. Kepalanya teramat pening, sebagai akibat jedukan kepalanya dengan tembok. Mikoto tersentak. Buru-buru dia bangun setelah semalam pingsan di lantai._

 _"Dasar istri tidak berguna. Jika sampai besok aku melihatmu masih dirumah ini, ku bunuh. Bawa juga anak penyakitan itu bersamamu."_

 _Memorinya mengingat ucapan Fugaku semalam. Meski tubuhnya terluka dimanapun, tetapi Mikoto berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah ini. Dia akan membawa serta kedua putranya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Keduanya sangat berharga. Mikoto menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di mana kamar kedua putranya berada._

 _Ceklek_

 _Dengan pelan sang nyonya membuka pintu. Terlihat di atas kasur kedua putranya berpelukan. Masih jelas sisa-sisa jejak air mata di pipi mereka. Mikoto tersenyum miris._

 _"Itachi..., bangun..!" ucapnya pelan seraya mengelus rambut hitam nan panjang milik putra sulungnya._

 _Mata itu perlahan menampilkan mutiara hitamnya._

 _"Hm?" gumam Itachi._

 _"Cepat bangunkan Sasuke, kita pergi!"_

 _Satu anggukan dari Itachi sebagai jawaban. Anak remaja berusia sepuluh tahun ini tidak bertanya macam-macam. Ia mengerti bahwa sang ibu menanggung beban yang berat, makanya Itachi tidak akan menambahkan._

 _"Kemasi sedikit saja pakaianmu dan Sasuke, cepatlah!" ucap sang ibu kemudian keluar kamar. Sang nyonya juga harus bersiap. Sepuluh menit berlalu mereka sudah siap. Sang nyonya menggendong Sasuke sedangkan Itachi membawa satu ransel berisi pakaian miliknya dan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju gerbang depan. Itulah satu-satunya pintu yang akan membebaskan mereka dari neraka di belakangnya._

 _"Buka gerbangnya!" ucap Mikoto kepada tentara yang bertugas._

 _"Maaf nyonya, tapi tuan muda Sasuke harus tinggal!" ucap tentara tegas._

 _"Apa katamu, mana bisa aku meninggalkannya. Dia anakku!" ucap Mikoto ketus._

 _"Tapi nyonya, tuan Fugaku memberi perintah untuk menahan Sasuke tetap di rumah!"_

 _"Menahan... Apa dia melakukan kejahatan?! Sasuke masih kecil dia butuh aku ibunya!" suara Mikoto bergetar menahan amarah._

 _"Maafkan saya nyonya, ini sudah tugas saya!" ucap sang tentara membungkuk. Sebenarnya pemuda tampan bermata sipit ini tidak tega memisahkan ibu dan anak dihadapannya. Apalagi usia tuan muda yang terbilang masih bocah, 100% ia yakin masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi apalah daya jika dia membangkang, kepala menjadi taruhannya. Bukan hanya kepalanya saja, tapi seluruh sanak saudara yang ia punya akan bernasib sama. Dipenggal. Mengerikan hukuman yang akan ia dapatkan dari Pemimpin Tertinggi Militer di negara Jepang ini. Kebengisan Fugaku Uchiha bahkan melebihi pemimpin tertinggi Nazi 'Hitler'._

 _Mikoto bukannya tidak mengetahui hukuman apa yang akan didapatkan tentara di depannya ini, tapi Sasuke adalah putranya. Sang ibu tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke kepada siapapun. Mikoto bisa meprediksikan bagaimana nasib Sasuke bila hidup bersama ayahnya yang kejam._

 _"Tolonglah tuan, izinkan kami keluar!" ucap Mikoto melunak._

 _"..." Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Mikoto memandang Itachi memberi isyarat untuk membawa kabur Sasuke. Itachi paham, langsung melesat keluar gerbang dengan menggendong Sasuke. Berlari secepat yang kaki mungilnya bisa, Itachi melesat jauh kedepan. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang memegangi baju tentara di belakang._

 _"Cepat Itachi...!" teriak Mikoto yang tersungkur akibat hempasan tangan sang tentara. Pemuda bermata sipit inipun mengejar Itachi cepat. Meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh, pelan tapi pasti tentara berhasil menyusul. Itachi tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke, begitupun tentara sudah memegang Sasuke kuat. Terjadi adu tarik-menarik memperebutkan bocah tiga tahun ini._

 _"Oni-chan sakit!" ucap Sasuke kepada Itachi yang menarik tubuh bagian atasnya._

 _"L lepaskan..Sasu..om, s sakit hiks!" kata Sasuke pada tentara yang mencengkeram kaki mungilnya. Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya, menendang dada tentara frontal._

 _Mikoto berlari menuju kearahnya._

 _"Tolong lepaskan tuan, kau menyakiti anakku!"_

 _Tentara masih bergeming mempertahankan posisi tarikannya. Sang ibu berusaha membongkar tangan tentara yang memegang Sasuke._

 _Sret_

 _Sial bagi Mikoto. Nyatanya ia dan Itachi terjatuh setelah sentakan tangan tentara tersebut menjangkau tubuh mungil Sasuke. Tentara mendorong tubuh Itachi dengan tangan yang bebas, lalu menendang Mikoto menggunakan kaki kanannya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terlalu keras menendang sang nyonya. Selanjutnya tentara tersebut berlari menuju gerbang. Mikoto mengejar, Itachi pun juga. Jarak mereka semakin menipis, sedikit lagi tangannya akan menggapai tubuh putranya. Namun dari dalam muncul dua tentara lagi yang menghalaunya. Kedua tentara tersebut memegang tangannya dan Itachi. Lalu menyeretnya menjauhi gerbang._

 _"Lepaskan Sasuke, S sasukeeee!" teriak Itachi memberontak._

 _"Tolong.. Hiks lepask kan Sas hiks Sasu ke t tuan!" ucap Mikoto lirih. Tenaganya mulai lemah, semalam ia dihajar sang suami kemudian paginya harus adu otot dengan para tentara penjaga rumahnya._

 _"Ka-chan... hiks.. Tolongin Sasu...!" teriak Sasuke memberontak dan menangis keras dalam dekapan erat tentara. "Lepasin Sasu om, lepaskan!"_

 _Tak ada respon dari orang yang menggendongnya. Detik selanjutnya Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Ibu serta sang kakak karena terhalang pintu gerbang yang sudah ditutup._

 _"Tidaaaaaak..K ka-chan..hiks.. Oni-chaaa aaan hiks..hiks!" teriak Sasuke makin kencang lalu pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga. Kemudian tentara tersebut membawa Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya, dan membaringkan bocah malang ini di kasur._

 _"Maaf, maafkan aku!" ucap sang tentara memandang miris bocah yang pingsan dihadapannya._

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Haruno berlangsung dalam diam.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku ke kamar dulu Appa!" ucap Sakura tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran sang kakak. Nyatanya remaja cantik ini masih kesal kepadanya. Sedangkan pemuda yang merasa diacuhkan hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Sudah terbiasa akan sikap adik kesayangan bila sedang merajuk.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap sang kepala keluarga. Tak biasanya Sakura makan sedikit. Meski tubuh gadis itu mungil tapi nafsu makannya besar. Layaknya tentara yang seminggu berperang tanpa makanan, a.k.a 'kelaparan'.

"Hanya masalah kecil Appa, paling besok juga sudah kembali seperti semula. Appa kayak tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura saja." jawab sang sulung.

"Um.. Appa bolehkah besok aku mengunjungi Ka-chan?"

"Hm?" tanya Mr. Haruno ambigu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke makamnya, sekalian aku ajak Sakura!" jawab Itachi.

"Hm! Kembalilah sebelum makan siang!"

"Aa, terima kasih Appa."

.

.

 _Setelah Mikoto pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, tujuannya hanya satu Korea Utara. Di mana keluarga dan kerabatnya berada. Mikoto memang berasal dari Korut. Wanita ini merupakan putri politisi Korut. Ia mengenal Fugaku saat sang ayah di undang dalam acara perayaan di syahkan nya perjanjian damai antara Korsel dan Korut. Mereka hanya menyertai sang ayah. Mikoto terpesona sosok Fugaku yang pendiam. Terlihat misterius. Akhirnya sang ayah memperkenalkan mereka. Fugaku. berbeda dari pria lainnya yang selalu mengejarnya. Mulai dari situ mereka saling bertukar nomor handphone. Saling berkirim email dan foto masing-masing di berbagai tempat. Sebulan kemudian Mikoto harus merasakan apa yang namanya syok jantung. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Setelah dibuka ternyata Fugaku beserta rombongan besar keluarga Uchiha. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi tujuan mereka' meminangnya'. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, Mikoto akhirnya menerima pinangan Fugaku. Dan tepat sebulan kemudian mereka menikah. Kebahagiaan yang Mikoto rasakan tidak berlangsung lama, tepat setelah kelahiran putra pertama, Fugaku mulai menghindarinya. Sang suami beralasan tidak bisa menerima keadaan putra yang dilahirkan dari rahimnya. 'Itachi' nama putranya di vonis memiliki jantung yang lemah. Diperkirakan tidak sampai lima tahun usianya._

 _Empat tahun kemudian Mikoto melahirkan putra keduanya dalam keadaan sehat. Dengan mata hitam dan rambut hitam yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha. Serta tubuh yang lebih berisi. 'Sasuke' namanya. Mikoto bersyukur dengan kelahiran Sasuke, Fugaku mulai dekat dengannya lagi. Sampai dua tahun kemudian Korut membatalkan perjanjian damai dengan menyerang Korsel. Dan itu memengaruhi hubungannya dengan sang suami. Jepang merupakan sekutu Korsel sedangkan dirinya berasal dari Korut. Apalagi pelantikan Fugaku sebagai 'Panglima Tertinggi Militer' baru saja berlangsung. Seminggu setelah perjanjian damai dibatalkan, Fugaku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pria ini langsung menghajar Mikoto yang saat itu baru mengompres Itachi. Berawal dari tangannya yang ditarik kasar keluar dari kamar putranya. Lalu diseret ke kamar utama, detik berikutnya tamparan mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Tak sampai di situ saja, rambut panjang nan berkilau miliknya di jambak Fugaku bahkan ada beberapa helai yang rontok di tangan kasar sang suami. Serta makian dan hinaan yang di ucapkan Fugaku. Mulai saat itu Mikoto merasa rumah Uchiha yang ia tinggali berubah menjadi neraka._

.

.

.

.

 _Sesampainya Mikoto di tanah air, dua tahun kemudian dijodohkan sang ayah dengan anak dari 'Pemimpin Tertinggi Tentara Rakyat' saat itu 'Haruno Park'. Mikoto yang memang sudah kebas akan takdir yang ia jalani hanya menurut. Haruno Park merupakan teman semasa kecilnya. Seminggu kemudian ia menikah dan berganti marga menjadi 'Haruno', begitu pula Itachi. Saat itu juga surat perceraian dari Jepang ia terima. Dari pernikahan dengan suaminya saat ini lahirlah gadis mungil secantik musim semi 'Haruno Sakura'._

 _"Oooeeee."_

 _"Oooeeee."_

 _Tangisan kencang pertanda kehidupan baru dilahirkan. Tidak seperti Fugaku yang membenci Itachi, nyatanya Haruno Park sangat menyayangi putra tirinya ini. Terbukti Itachi yang saat ini berusia 11th digandeng erat menuju ke ruang bersalin._

 _Setelah pintu dibuka dan mereka mendekat, terlihat disana sang ibu sedang menyusui adiknya. Rambut berwarna merah jambu secantik bunga Sakura, dan tangan mungil yang mencengkeram jari telunjuk sang ibu. Mengemaskan._

 _"Selamat datang Sakura!" sambut Itachi yang dibalas senyum lebar dari Sakura, memperlihatkan gusi-gusi merah jambu nan ompongnya._

 _"Selamat sayang, Sakura secantik dirimu!" ucap sang kepala keluarga sembari menyeka keringat di kening istrinya lalu mendaratkan ciuman dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Ah...betapa sempurna hidup Mikoto saat ini, suami yang menyayanginya serta kedua anaknya yang saling mengasihi. Terlihat jelas bahwa Itachi sangat menyayangi Sakura. Tiap hari sang kakak selalu berceloteh mengenai apapun, menceritakan yang ia alami di sekolah dan di jawab Sakura dengan celotehan tak jelas khas balita berusia 1th. Sedih juga bila ia rindu Sasuke yang saat ini hidup bersama mantan suami. Apa Sasuke sehat selalu? Apa masih menangis seperti saat ia tinggalkan dulu? Apa makannya teratur? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenak Mikoto setiap mengingat Sasuke._

 _Tak terasa dua tahun kini usia Sakura. Bangun pagi seperti biasanya, Mikoto menuruni tangga bermaksud membuatkan sarapan. Sejak semalam ia merasakan sakit diperutnya. Bahkan saat bangun tidur, ia merasa seperti di pelintir lalu ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum pas di perutnya._

 _"Uhg.. T toloooong!" Mikoto tak dapat menahan sakit terjatuh saat mencuci piring._

 _Prank_

 _"Astaga nyonya!" pekik pengurus kebunnya saat melintasi dapur._

 _"Sadarlah nyonya, toloooong!" teriak bibi Chi._

 _Tak sampai lima menit tentara yang menjaga rumah datang melihat keadaan. Lalu memanggil ambulans untuk membawa sang nyonya ke rumah sakit. Kanker Rahim. Begitulah vonis dokter. Penyebabnya pembersihan kandungan sewaktu melahirkan Sakura tidak benar-benar bersih sehingga gumpalan darah yang masih tersisa menempel pada dinding rahim dan membusuk. Hari ke hari keadaan Mikoto semakin lemah. Kanker rahim hampir menyebar ke seluruh organ reproduksi. Tidak memungkinkan bila dilakukan operasi. Sang dokter hanya minta kepada seluruh keluarga untuk tabah menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Tepat 10 hari Mikoto koma, ia dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan balita cantik berusia dua tahun dan juga Itachi untuk dirawat sang suami._

 _Hari berikutnya pemakaman dihadiri para politisi Korut. Sakura yang saat itu tidak tahu apapun hanya diam. Meski ia bingung kenapa orang-orang memakai pakaian serba hitam serta ayah dan kakaknya menangisi sang ibu yang tertidur dalam kotak putih._

 _"Ne Oppa, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara cadel._

 _"S sakura,hiks... Oppa janji akan menjaga dan melindungimu.. A apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Sakura hanya patuh mengangguk dan memeluk balik kakaknya._

.

.

.

Itachi bangun dengan kenangan seputar pemakaman sang ibu. Ingatannya kembali kepada janji yang ia ucapkan untuk Sakura, adik yang bisa ia peluk dan sayangi sepenuhnya. Walaupun di Jepang juga terdapat adiknya yang lain, namun tak bisa ia lihat dan peluk. Ah...betapa rindu dirinya pada Sasuke kecil yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Otoutou, bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

"Yosh Oppa... Ayo berangkat jenguk Omma!" teriak Sakura dari lantai satu. Sedangkan Itachi yang bersiap-siap di lantai atas mendengus mendengar suara cempreng membahana milik Sakura. Dasar.. Meski adiknya yang bawel itu sudah mendapatkan pelajaran etika kalangan atas namun masih suka se enaknya. Meski perempuan namun Sakura tak punya kelembutan dalam sikapnya. Itachi selalu berpikir Sakura ditakdirkan kelebihan semangat.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author

Nih fic baru ku, waktu mendengar berita tentang perang Korsel - Korut tiba-tiba ide bikin fic ini muncul. Moga berkenan pada para pembaca. Dan ku tunggu review nya, sebagai gambaran fic ini layak tak lanjut apa tidak.

Terimakasih.

Jangan lupa review ya...

Daaaaa…


	2. Chapter 2

_Seorang ibu berlari cepat menaiki tangga. Kimono yang ia kenakan sedikit kotor pada bagian bawah karena terseret bersama langkah cepatnya._

 _"Ku mohon hentikan Fugaku-kun! Jangan sakiti Itachi lagi!" ucap Mikoto menghentikan seorang pria dewasa sedang mencambuk punggung bocah remaja. ' Uchiha Fugaku' gambaran sosok ayah yang kejam. Hanya karena Itachi tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang ia buat, Fugaku menghukum dengan cambukan._

 _"Ck!" Fugaku melangkah pergi setelah puas menghajar Itachi. Cambuk yang ia gunakan dilempar begitu saja. "Dasar bocah tidak berguna!"_

 _"Hiks, I-Itachi maafkan Ka-chan, maaf tidak bisa melindungimu!"_

 _Itachi membalas ucapan Mikoto dengan senyuman di wajahnya penuh lebam. Pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan robek di bagian punggung, sehingga memperlihatkan beberapa luka menganga bekas cambukan. Sudah biasa bagi dirinya menjadi pelampiasan emosi kepala keluarga. Terkadang hati Itachi menerka, kesalahan macam apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga menimbulkan kebencian di hati sang ayah._

 _"Oni-chan..."_

 _Panggilan Sasuke mengembalikan atensi Itachi. Suara cempreng khas anak kecil ia dengarkan. Tapi baginya suara Sasuke merupakan 'oase' di tengah neraka yang saat ini ia rasakan. Sungguh betapa sayang Itachi pada makhluk mungil yang berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Apa sakit Itachi-ni?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengelap darah di pelipis dan sudut mulutnya. Bocah kecil ini menangis tanpa suara saat melihat punggung penuh luka dihadapannya._

 _"Kemarilah Sasuke, hiks.. hiks!" pecah sudah tangisan Itachi. Hanya bersama Sasuke ia memperlihatkan kelemahan._

.

.

Step Sister

.

.

Desclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

Pemakaman, Korea Utara.

"Eomma... Apa kabar? Baikkah keadaan Eomma di surga? Sakura kangen Eomma. Sakura tidak akan menangisi Eomma lagi, karena Sakura tahu Eomma bahagia di surga. Ne Eomma , bisakah Eomma jewer telinga Itachi-Oppa? Oppa makin menyebalkan!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan sebuket bunga tulip putih kesukaan sang ibu. Emerald itu melirik sinis saat mendengar dengusan dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hai Ka-chan, apa kabar!"

 _"Baik!" gumam Sakura di sampingnya._

Itachi kembali mendengus, menghiraukan sikap menyebalkan dari sang adik ia melanjutkan"Ku harap Ka-chan bahagia di surga-"

"Tadi kan sudah aku bilang!" bantah Sakura sewot.

"- Ck, hiraukan dia Ka-chan! Makin cerewet saja dari hari ke hari. Seperti kemarin, waktu aku lupa minum obat, Saki-chan sudah kayak nenek lampir yang- AWW! Apa-an sih, nah beginilah kelakuan putrimu Ka-chan!" adu Itachi setelah mendapatkan cubitan maut dari sang adik.

"Jangan dengarkan Itachi-Oppa, Eomma. Dirinya gak nyadar kalau lebih mirip nenek lampir tuh dia, rambut hitam panjang apalagi kalau bangun tidur kayak 'sadako' dengan rambut panjang acak-acakan. Hiiii...seram Eomma - AWW!" kini giliran Sakura yang mendapat cubitan maut di pipinya.

"Benarkan... Mana ada nenek lampir yang rambutnya pink, yang ada tuh..."

"….."

"…"

30 menit kemudian.

"...ya kan... ya kan! Apalagi Itachi Oppa sudah keriput, ha ha ha!" Sakura yang sejak tadi keukeuh pada argumen tentang _'siapa diantara mereka yang lebih mirip nenek lampir'_ tidak dapat membendung tawanya ketika membayangkan muka Itachi memerankan tokoh kakek lampir.

"Puas... Kau puas Saki-chan, Hm? Rasakan!" ucap Itachi menarik pipi mulus Sakura ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ha ha ha, sangat puas. AWW! Lepaskan Itachi-Oppa, sakit!"

"Biar..., ha ha ha!"

Ah, beruntung sekali Itachi sekarang. Mempunyai adik manis yang selalu membuatnya tertawa lepas dan ayah yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Meski sang ibu sudah berada di surga, Itachi tetap bersyukur karena meninggalkannya bersama keluarga yang penuh kehangatan cinta. Keluarga seperti inilah yang selalu ia inginkan dari dulu.

"Ne Ka-chan, kami pulang dulu. Sudah semakin siang, nanti putrimu ini takut hitam jika lama terkena sinar matahari -Itachi melirik Sakura jahil- Kami akan sering mengunjungi Ka-AWW! Sakit tahu!" ucapan Itachi terpotong berkat cubitan maut Sakura untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Biarin, wee!" jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Da Eomma _, aku harus memberi pelajaran sama Itachi-Oppa dulu_!" bisik Sakura diakhir kalimat.

Kedua kakak - beradik inipun meninggalkan makam Mikoto. Sakura bergelayut manja dengan tangan mendekap erat lengan sang kakak. Gadis cantik ini sedang menyusun strategi untuk membalas kelakuan pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Aa, Oppa ayo kita mampir di Cafe biasanya!"

"Ha..., tapi kan kita sudah sarapan roti tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, Saki-chan!"

"Oh, yang tadi hanya camilan! Lagi pula hanya tinggal beberapa jam sebelum makan siang, sekalian saja. Traktir ya Oppa….!"

"Heee!"

Nyatanya sekarang baru jam 10 pagi. Bukan sekali ini Sakura mengajak Itachi 'mampir' di Cafe. Jangan lupakan fakta, bahwa nafsu makan Sakura sebesar porsi lima orang tentara. Itachi sudah memprediksi apa saja yang bakal dipesan oleh Sakura. Yang pasti isi dompet dalam saku celana hitamnya terancam deposit. _"Semoga masih cukup untuk kuliah selama seminggu" keluh Itachi dalam hati._

"Aku heran Saki-chan, bagaimana tubuhmu tetap langsing sedangkan nafsu makanmu guedhe banget, hm?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sudah gak usah banyak protes deh, jangan makin merusak moodku atau nanti ku kuras dompet Oppa hingga tak bersisa. Ayooooooo!" seret Sakura dengan cengiran mencurigakan.

.

.

Bandara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan.

Seorang pemuda tampan berpostur tegap melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Wajah putih mulus dengan garis rahang nan tegas membuat para wanita menjerit girang melihatnya. Tak lupa juga rambut hitam bergaya harajuku makin menambah WAW, serta tatapan tajam dari mata onik gelapnya memberikan kesan misterius. Hem hitam dipakainya pas di badan, berlengan panjang yang digulung se-sikut serta celana jin's hitam kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus khas orang Jepang. Di tangan kiri pemuda, tampak menyeret koper kecil berwarna serupa. Tak lebih sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, sudah berdiri tiga orang pria berseragam tentara khas Korea Selatan menghampiri, kemudian memberi hormat secara formal.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya bertugas menjemput anda. Selamat datang di Korea Selatan. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Kabuto, Pemimpin Divisi 1 Inteligent Korea Selatan!" ujar Kabuto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hm!' jawab sang pemuda dengan wajah angkuh tanpa menjabat balik tangan di depannya.

Kabuto menurunkan tangan, dan berdehem karena tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

"Ehem, mo-mohon ikuti kami. Aa koper Anda biar saya yang membawanya!'

"Hm, tidak usah!' jawab Sasuke ketus kemudian berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya mengikuti dua tentara yang berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobil. Sedangkan Kabuto mengepalkan tangan berusaha meredam emosinya. Belum pernah dirinya diremehkan. Dan pemuda yang berusia lebih muda ini telah mengacuhkannya. _"Anak bau kencur, sombong!" batin Kabuto menyeringai licik._

"Silahkan Tuan!" ucap tentara sembari membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuk Sasuke.

"Hm!"

Sasuke memasuki mobil kemudian di-ikuti Kabuto dan lainnya. Mobil bermerk 'Hyudai's' itu melaju mulus meninggalkan bandara, membawa Sasuke ke hotel bintang lima tempatnya menginap selama bertugas di Korea Selatan.

.

.

"Ah... Kenyangnya. Terima kasih Itachi-Oppa ku tersayang. Kapan-kapan traktir lagi adikmu yang cantik ini ya..?!" ucap Sakura riang, sukses menambah jengah ekspresi di wajah Itachi.

"Hm, Saki-chan memang berapa hari tidak _'makan'_. Kenapa seluruh makanan di konter kamu pesan?" ucap Itachi dengan muka ditekuk-tekuk. Benaran deposit isi dompetnya. _'Makan'_ di sini berarti makan besar bukan makan pagi, siang, dan malam seperti yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Bagi Sakura rutinitas yang disebut orang lain itu hanya sekedar camilan. Tapi arti _'makan'_ sebenarnya adalah dengan porsi yang buanyak hanya untuk Sakura habiskan seorang.

"Ha ha ha, Itachi-Oppa jangan pasang muka jelek begitu karena sudah keriput dari sananya. Jangan dibikin makin jelek!" ucap Sakura riang.

Itachi menjatuhkan rahangnya, sebagai _'the most wonted man'_ sekampus, dibilang jelek oleh adik sendiri. Sungguh ter la lu.

"Terserah!"

"Ha ha-hrmppt, APA seh?!" ujar Sakura sewot karena telapak tangan Itachi membekap mulutnya.

"Kau menyiksa kupingku Saki-chan. Jangan keras-keras ketawanya!" ujar sang korban yang dibalas Sakura dengan peletan lidah. Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah.

"APPA, AKU PUL- hrmppt!"

"Jangan keras - keras!" death glare Itachi.

"Oke, bos..!, loh sepi!" Sakura celingukan mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

"Appa sibuk Saki-chan, _gak kayak kamu_!" ucap Itachi lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Aku dengar itu Itachi-Oppa, apa maksudmu?" tantang Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Kabur... Ha ha ha!" jawab Itachi sambil melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Detik berikutnya suara tawa membahana di lantai dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kakek lampir yang menjadi tersangkanya.

"HENTIKAN ITACHI-OPPAAAAA!" Tawa Itachi makin memenuhi Rumah Dinas yang diperuntukkan bagi 'Pimpinan Tertinggi Tentara Rakyat ' di Negara Korea Utara tersebut. Rumah mewah bercat putih bersih yang ia sebut sebagai surga dunia berada. Disinilah Itachi merasakan belaian halus dari tangan seorang Ayah dan pelukan hangat lagi menenangkan tanpa adanya bentakan atau penyiksaan pada tubuh rapuhnya. Disini juga pemuda ini merasa dibutuhkan. Sakura 'sang adik' selalu menempel padanya. Meski di Jepang, Itachi punya Sasuke namun adik yang jauh itu tak mampu ia raih. Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua adik yang ia cintai, masing-masing mempunyai tempat tersendiri di relung hatinya.

Sakura senang membuat sang kakak tertawa lepas karena ulahnya. Bagi gadis cantik ini sang Oppa merupakan 'Oasse' di tengah hidupnya. Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Itachi. Dari usia 2 tahun, Sakura begitu disayangi Itachi. Terkadang bila sakit, Itachi lah yang merawat. Semenjak sang ibu meninggal maka Itachi-Oppa yang telah menemaninya. Mengajarkan berbagai hal, termasuk memasak. Meski berakhir dengan hasil tak layak makan. Namun kebersamaan yang mereka rasakan mampu mendekatkan batin keduanya.

Drrtt

Drrtt

HP Sakura bergetar di saku celana.

 **"Macan kumbang tiba, meeting dilaksanakan! Cepat ke sarang!"**

Sakura me-replay email kemudian bersiap-siap.

 _"Oppa, aku ada urusan di sekolah. Awas tunggulah pembalasan dendamku, dasar kakek lampir!"_

Itachi tersenyum mendapatkan SMS dari Sakura.

"Yosh, kutunggu pembalasan dendammu. Nenek lampir berambut pink!" balasnya. Masih tersenyum gaje, Itachi duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Uhg!" Erang Itachi merasakan sakit di dada bagian kiri. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Pemuda tampan ini terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura. Sebagai penderita _'jantung lemah'_ Itachi dilarang kelelahan karena akan memengaruhi tekanan jantungnya.

 _Tenang Itachi. Tarik nafas panjang, hembuskan perlahan... Tarik nafas panjang, hembuskan perlahan..._ Berulang kali Itachi melakukan pernafasan secara bertahap hingga irama jantungnya semakin normal. Kemudian membuka laci meja di dekat ranjang untuk mengambil beberapa butir obat lalu menelannya bersama beberapa tegukan air putih.

.

.

Enzo mewah menyusuri jalan utama kota Pyongyang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jarang sekali ia jumpai mobil lain yang melintas. Berterima kasihlah pada pemerintah Korea Utara yang membuat kebijakan _'Mobil hanya diperuntukkan bagi kalangan pejabat pemerintahan dan keluarganya'_. Membanting setir ke kanan, mobil pabrikan Italy itu memasuki jalan tanah menuju area hutan. Awalnya terdapat pohon pinus dikiri kanan jalan seolah mnjadi pagar. Semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, berganti jajaran pohon bambu tinggi nan rimbun membuat kesan horor saat melewatinya. Masih dalam kecepatan tinggi mobil mewah ini berbelok ke kiri menyusuri jalanan sempit. Kurang lebih 100 meter dari pohon bambu, mobil tersebut berhenti di depan reruntuhan bangunan.

Kaki putih mulus berbalut sepatu boot hitam dengan tinggi 12 centi mulai menapak tanah setelah pintu mobil terbuka. Dalam balutan dress hitam gothik, sang pengendara keluar dari mobil melangkah menuju reruntuhan di depannya. Mata emeraldnya memandang tajam keadaan di sekitar bangunan.

"Aphrodite!" ujarnya setelah masuk ke dalam. Gadis berparas ayu ini kemudian berdiri di depan boneka berbentuk beruang. Detik berikutnya cahaya biru semacam hologram mulai menganalisis bentuk wajah serta iris matanya.

 _"Wellcome Aphrodhite, have a nice day!"_ suara seksi seorang pria keluar dari mulut boneka. Sakura tersenyum kemudian memutar bola matanya pas mendengar akhir kalimat. _Have a nice day katanya_ , gadis berpakaian gothik itu sebenarnya malas datang ke tempat yang disebut sebagai 'Markas' ini. Jika bukan karena perang sialan di negara kecilnya, ia memilih mengisi hari libur dengan hibernasi atau menghabiskan isi dompet Oppa tercintanya.

Suara boneka tersebut menyesuaikan setelan untuk masing-masing personil. Mereka akan mengatur kata sambutan sesuai keinginan masing - masing. **Aprodhite** misalnya, kata sambutan yang ia inginkan wajar dengan suara seksi pria dewasa. **Athena** , nama anggota lainnya menyetel suara anak kecil imut dengan sebutan Onne-sama. Lain lagi dengan nama **Medusa** , maka suara berat pria dengan sesekali desahan akan menyambutnya. **Hares, Apollo** , disambut dengan suara wanita seksi mendesah-desah layaknya adegan panas di ranjang. **Hades** , dengan musik bernada lulabi yang isa membuatnya makin terlelap. Dan yang paling mencengangkan sambutan untuk **Zeus**. _"Wellcome dam'n it Zeus. Fucking me hard please!"_ Tentunya dengan suara seksi dan desahan di akhir kalimat. Sakura sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Sambutan macam apa itu.

Sakura memasang pose keren dengan tangan kanan berkacak pinggang serta dagu terangkat tinggi saat lantai yang ia pijak amblas perlahan ke bawah. Lantai atas tempatnya berdiri tadi sudah kembali menutup begitu Sakura tiba di bawah. Dengan sepatu boot hitam Sakura melangkah anggun keluar dari lift kaca yang membawanya ke bawah. Di hadapannya kini, ruangan bercat putih-silver dengan logo **'Special Scret Agent'** terpampang jelas di tengah bangunan.

 **'Special Scret Agent'**. Sebuah Lembaga Militer yang dibentuk secara rahasia. Tidak terdaftar secara resmi dalam pemerintahan bahkan 'Pemimpin Tertinggi' pun tidak mengetahui adanya organisasi semacam ini. Sakura masuk ke ruang rapat. Di dalam sudah ada anggota lainnya. **Athena** , gadis cantik berambut pirang serta bermata biru. Blasteran Korea - Australia. Lalu **Medusa** , gadis cantik berpakaian minim dengan rambut merah panjang. **Arthemis** , gadis berwajah oriental keturunan Cina. **Apollo** , pria berkulit tan dengan 3 garis tipis di pipinya. **Hades** , pria berambut model nanas dan mata yang selalu tertutup menahan kantuk. **Hares** , pria berambut merah yang imut. Terakhir **Zeus** , pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. Ternyata yang mengikuti rapat hanyalah anggota elit dari agen khusus ini. Rata - rata usia mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Masih anak sekolah atau mahasiswa awal.

"Baiklah, rapat kita mulai!" ucap Zeus setelah duduk di kursi paling ujung, kemudian di ikuti anggota lainnya duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan mengelilingi meja.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke... Lepaskan Sasuke tuan!" teriak seorang wanita di kejauhan._

Sasuke berdiri di kegelapan. Hanya mendengar teriakan, suara gaduh serta pecahan gelas saja tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi kegelapan total menyapa indera penglihatannya.

 _"Sa Sasuke... Lepaskan adikku tuan!"_

"Itachi-ni?"

 _"Sasuke.. Cepat lari nak!"_

"Ka-chan!"

Sasuke semakin panik. Lalu perlahan ia mulai melihat dirinya saat masih kecil dibawa lari sang kakak menerobos pintu gerbang. Tak berapa lama tubuhnya diperebutkan oleh tentara dan sang kakak.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke.

 _Detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah berpindah dalam dekapan tentara kemudian membawanya lari menuju ke rumah._

"Hentikan!"

 _"Lepaskan Sasuke tuan!"_

 _Ibu beserta kakaknya terjengkang akibat dorongan dua tentara lainnya yang tiba-tiba datang._

"Hentikan BRENSEK!"

"Ka-chan... Aniki...!"

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..., BRENSEK!"

Sret...

Bruuagh...

Prank...

Sasuke kalap menggulingkan meja di dekat ranjang dengan sekali sentakan. Mimpi sialan itu lagi. Pemuda tampan ini mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menyembunyikan ketajaman mata oniknya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ka-chan, Itachi-ni... Aku merindukan kalian!"

Tok...

Tok...

"Hm!"

"Permisi tu tuan, satu jam lagi Anda di minta datang ke kantor. Pimpinan ingin bertemu dengan Anda, saya bertugas menjemput Anda!" ujar tentara yang bertugas menjemput Sasuke takut. Dugaannya pria penghuni kamar ini sedang marah. Lihat saja keadaan kamar yang belum 24 jam ditempati sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Hm!"

"Saya tunggu di lobi Tuan, permisi!" ujar tentara kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hotel Sasuke.

"Dasar brengsek, se-enaknya saja memerintah. Cih jangan harap aku menurutinya. Jika bukan karena mencari Ka-chan dan Itachi-ni sudah kutinggalkan dia sejak dulu!" gerutu Sasuke kemudian bangun menuju kamar mandi. Otak jeniusnya telah menyusun strategi untuk mencari keberadaan dua orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mampir meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abalku ini. Terus senpai yang telah memfav, memfow dan memberikan review cerita ku. Aku sangat menghargainya.

Balesan review

 **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

Terima kasih kak dah mengingatkan ku masalah eyd, dan aku juga penggemar korea Selatan apalagi Lee min hoo ( hehe malah curhat). Moga negara Korea damai selamanya dan bisa bersatu seperti Jerman. Terus adegan romance nya, tunggu aja karena aku pun belum memprediksikan mau tak kasih atau gak. a.k.a belum kepikiran. Masih stay adegan Itachi-Sakura sebagai kakak adik.

 **Luca Marvell**

Tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya, untuk Itachi-Oppa kemungkinan bisa sembuh, masih kemungkinan loh hehe..

 **hotmaniez**

Aku usahakan ya, chapter selanjutnya lebih banyak word nya...

.

Aku tunggu review selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Step Sister

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sakura berjalan sambil menguap lebar menuruni anak tangga. Gadis cantik ini mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang sebagai atasan, lalu rok motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah sebatas lutut. Jas merah berlengan panjang tersampir asal-asalan di pundaknya. Tak lupa emblem SMA Shinwa tersemat di saku jas bagian kanan. Kaki jenjangnya beralaskan sepatu flat putih bermotif bunga merah. Untuk bagian rambut, hanya ditata model kuncir kuda dengan poni rata menutupi dahinya, terkesan simpel dan manis.

"Selamat pagi Appa, pagi Itachi-Oppa!" salam Sakura mengecup pipi kanan sang ayah kemudian pipi kiri Itachi sebelum mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Sakura?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

Sakura yang baru mengunyah daging memberi isyarat sejenak untuk menunggu, "Baik-baik saja Appa, paling cuma sibuk karena latihan memanah. Sebulan lagi Sakura menjadi perwakilan SMA untuk mengikuti turnamen panahan di 'Asian High School Archery Competition' yang akan diadakan di Tokyo, Jepang. Doain Sakura moga menang Appa ya!" jawab Sakura tanpa mengetahui kekagetan Itachi saat menyebutkan kota Tokyo.

"Hm, pasti putriku keluar sebagai pemenang!" ujar Tuan Haruno tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengunyah sayuran. Kemudian mata hijaunya melotot ke arah Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Itachi-Oppa juga, doain adikmu yang cantik ini!" perintah Sakura sedikit narsis.

"Pasti!" ucap Itachi mantap.

"Aku selesai,ayo Itachi-Oppa buruan nanti aku tinggal. Saku berangkat dulu ya Appa!" pamit Sakura setelah meminum susunya lalu memeluk sang ayah erat. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat berpamitan.

"Hm, kami berangkat dulu Appa!" pamit Itachi.

"Hati-hati!"

Kini tinggal Tuan Haruno sendirian. Dengan tangan kiri ia mengangkat gelas yang berisi kopi, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Menikmati liquid hitam kental yang selama ini menjadi sahabat setia yang menemaninya disaat bergadang malam mengerjakan berbagai berkas tugas kenegaraan. Tak lama berselang seorang tentara datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekatinya. Setelah memberikan hormat secara formal tentara tersebut membisikkan sesuatu. Air muka Tuan Haruno berubah sedikit menegang, kemudian kembali datar namun tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat.

"Hm, kau boleh pergi. Tinggalkan aku sendirian, nanti aku kesana!" jawabnya saat sang tentara menyelesaikan laporannya. Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali pemuda itu meninggalkan sang pemimpin dalam kesendirian. Tuan Haruno memijat pelipisnya, masalah negara yang ia pimpin semakin rumit dengan negara tetangga. Terkadang sebagai seorang ayah ia menginginkan perdamaian bagi anak-anaknya. Tapi sebagai pemimpin negara ia dituntut memenangkan pertempuran demi kejayaan negara.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki hotel tempatnya menginap selama di Korea Selatan. Selama empat jam yang lalu ia bertemu perdana menteri dan membahas strategi pencegahan misil Korea Utara. Selama ini mereka mendengar desas-desus bahwa Korea Utara akan mengebom kota Seoul dengan 'Bom Atom' yang didatangkan dari Rusia sebagai sekutu Korea Utara. Oleh karena itu Sasuke sebagai agen khusus ditugaskan sebagai mata-mata. Awalnya Sasuke akan menyusup sebagai siswa di sebuah SMA Korea Selatan. Sebulan kemudian ia akan menjadi perwakilan SMA Korea Selatan sebagai atlet panahan. Dari informasi yang ia dengar 'Putri Pemimpin Korea Utara' menjadi atlet panahan seperti dirinya. Mereka akan bertemu dalam pertandingan. Tugas Sasuke, mendekati sang putri dengan pesonanya lalu menggali informasi mengenai sistem pertahanan Korea Utara.

 _"Dengan wajah rupawan mu, kami yakin si Putri Haruno akan jatuh ke pelukanmuTuan Uchiha. Saat itulah kau cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai sistem pertahanan yang dirancang ayahnya. Tapi ingat, kami harap kau tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya! Karena yang aku tahu si putri memiliki wajah sangat cantik!" ujar Kim Danzo yang menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan dengan seringai yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan._

Jika pemuda tampan ini tidak ingat posisinya maka kepala tua bangka itu sudah terpisah dari badan karena tebasan katana di pinggang kirinya. Sangat merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

"Cih!" Sasuke masih mengumpat kesal saat memutar kenop pintu kamar hotelnya. Setelah masuk ke kamar, detik berikutnya pintu ditutup dengan bantingan keras.

Sang pemuda melangkah cepat ke ranjang, lalu merebahkan tubuh letihnya kasar. Emosi Sasuke benar-benar meluap setelah pembicaraan sialan tadi siang. Mata hitamnya memandang langit-langit kamar hotel. Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit emosinya mulai stabil. Lalu dengkuran halus terdengar dari belahan bibirnya kala mimpi indah menyapanya.

.

.

Itachi pov

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Itachi-Oppa! Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Sakura, adikku yang manis melangkah mendekatiku lalu memelukku erat. Nyaman dan hangat pelukannya. Aku mengangkat tanganku kemudian melingkari pinggang rampingnya untuk membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Saku kangen padamu, Itachi-Oppa!"

Aku terkekeh. Baru tadi pagi kami berpisah, bahkan tidak jauh-jauh amat jaraknya. Kangen? Adikku yang manja ini sudah kangen denganku walaupun cuma terpisah 10 jam. _"Ada-ada saja!"_

"Hm, aku juga kangen Saki-chan!" jawabku semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Ck, ada apa ini. Kenapa kalian berpelukan di tengah jalan. Menghalangi jalan masuk saja!" suara seorang pria di belakangku. Ternyata Haruno-Appa. Dilihat dari sorot matanya aku yakin Appa pasti heran saat memasuki rumah. Aku dan putrinya saling berpelukan seperti sudah lama tak saling bertemu. Hah ternyata kami menghalangi jalan sehingga Appa tidak bisa masuk rumah.

"Ah, ha ha ha... Sini Appa sekalian, kita berpelukan...!" ujar gadis cantik dalam pelukanku ini lantas menarik paksa Haruno-Appa. Jadinya kami bertiga berpelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan kasih sayang dan cinta sebelum petaka perang datang. Dan aku berharap semoga petaka itu tak pernah terjadi.

Itachi pov end

Bagi Itachi, berpelukan seperti ini bisa menyalurkan ketenangan bagi jiwanya. Saling berbagi ketenangan dan kehangatan cinta keluarga. Tubuhnya yang rapuh seakan kuat kembali karena Sakura menopang semangatnya. Lalu sang ayah, dengan pelukan hangat ini telah membuktikan kasih sayangnya yang tulus dari seorang Haruno. Tidak akan ia tukarkan kebahagiaan bersama keluarganya dengan apapun di dunia ini.

Bagi Sakura, saling memeluk bisa meringankan beban hidupnya. Selama ini orang lain mengira dirinya sebagai pelajar biasa. Namun dalam tubuhnya juga menyimpan bakat alami sebagai agen rahasia tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang yang saat ini memeluknya erat. Sebentar lagi kedamaian yang mereka rasakan akan terkikis seiring waktu berjalan.

Sedangkan bagi Tuan Haruno, berpelukan membuatnya melupakan sejenak tugas negara yang semakin rumit dari hari ke hari. Rencana perang sudah di depan mata. Tinggal menunggu seorang aktor yang terlebih dahulu mencetuskan perang. Jika ia boleh berharap, perang ini tak akan terjadi apapun alasannya. Perang tidak akan membawa keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak. Ia seorang pencinta kedamaian. Hanya saja masalah ini bukan hanya menyangkut dirinya, apalagi beberapa dewan senat selalu mencampuri keputusannya. Mau tidak mau, sebagai pemimpin negara ia harus mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi rakyatnya.

Mereka bertiga masih berpelukan erat. Beberapa saat kemudian sang kepala keluarga melonggarkan pelukannya. Masih di dekat kedua anaknya Tuan Haruno berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah, kalian mau berpelukan sampai kapan? Itachi, kau baru pulang dari kampus pasti belum mandi. Buruan mandi karena suhunya semakin dingin. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Baiklah Appa!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sakura memandangi tubuh Itachi. Tuan Haruno masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih sama memasang sikap berkacak pinggang.

"Sakura aku yakin kaupun belum mandi, cepat sana!"

"He, kenapa Appa bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dari bau badanmu!" Sakura lantas menghirup bau 'wangi' di sekitar badannya. Apa terlalu bau? Perasaan sudah disemprot sebotol parfum merk victorian screet.

"Nggak bau tuh Appa!" Masih dalam perilaku mendeteksi bau badannya. Sang ayah menghela nafas, bukan sekali dua kali ini saja anak gadisnya jarang mandi. Jika bukan paksaan darinya atau Itachi, Sakura malas jika harus mandi sore. Selalu banyak alasan. Salah satunya 'tidak ada acara lagi makanya tidak usah mandi'. Tuan Haruno yakin, jika tidak ada 'acara ke sekolah' Sakura pasti malas mandi pagi.

"Sudah mandi sana, Appa gak tahan bau badanmu!" ucap Tuan Haruno mendorong paksa tubuh mungil Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Sakura lesu.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Badannya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan sebelum ia tidur. Mata jelaganya melirik jam tangan yang masih melekat di pergelangan tangan. Sudah jam delapan malam. Pantas saja keadaan kamarnya gelap gulita. Lalu pemuda ini mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu meja di sebelah ranjangnya.

Klik

Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun masih remang-remang, setidaknya Sasuke tau tata letak benda yang mengisi kamarnya dan jalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Pemuda ini lantas bangkit hendak membersihkan diri. Tak lebih tiga langkah, ada getaran di saku celananya. Ternyata Hp miliknya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Hm?"

"Halo, my friend..." sapaan seorang pemuda yang kelewat ceria terdengar tak asing di telinga Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu Suigetsu?"

"Ck, tidak menyenangkan seperti biasanya!"

"Hm!" Sasuke lantas memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Detik berikutnya Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan masuk di Hpnya yang ia lemparkan di kasur begitu saja.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke melangkah keluar dengan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya lalu membuka almari guna mencari pakaian santai yang akan ia kenakan. Hpnya masih bergetar, pantang menyerah rupanya.

Dengan kesal Sasuke mengangkat telepon setelah duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Hm?!" Masih dengan gumaman yang sama Sasuke menjawab.

"Yo, aku ada di Akatsuki Bar. Kesinilah kita berpesta mumpung kau berada di Seoul. Lama tidak jumpa, tak kangenkah kau dengan sahabat seperjuanganmu ini? Hm..Hm..? ujar Sui semangat.

Nyatanya mereka berkenalan saat latihan militer. Waktu itu Jepang dan Korea Selatan mengadakan latihan bersama di Camp Pelatihan Hiroshima, Jepang. Saling berbagi teknik latihan militer katanya. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Satu dari Jepang, lainnya Korea Selatan. Kebetulan Sasuke menjadi partner Suigetsu. Mereka di lepas dalam hutan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Saling memukul dengan kelompok lain diperbolehkan, tapi jangan sampai membunuh. Karena hukuman bagi pembunuh bisa lebih kejam dari cara ia membunuh tentara lainnya. Lagi pula semua itu bentuk dari persekutuan militer Korsel-Jepang.

"Kau berangkat saja dari hotel tempatmu menginap, tidak jauh kok hanya berjalan..ya..kurang lebih setengah kilo. Pas di pusat kota Seoul kau akan menemukan tulisan besar 'Akatsuki Bar' yang nyangkut di atas pintu masuk. Cepatlah! Kau tahu banyak gadis-gadis seksi yang siap kau pakai!"

Sasuke melihat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua puluh. Memang tak jauh dari hotel terdapat bar yang dimaksud Suigetsu. Berjarak lima blok dari hotel.

"Hm, baiklah!"

"Cepat datang, keburu stoknya habis!"

Sasuke memutuskan panggilan. Ia lalu mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam, senada dengan celana jins yang sekarang membalut kaki panjangnya. Jam tangan Rolex dari platinum ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kiri. Setelah menyisir rambut emonya dan mengunci pintu kamar, Sasuke pergi ke tempat Suigetsu berjalan kaki. Menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Pemuda tampan ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan para wanita yang mengenakan pakaian super mini meliriknya sambil terkikik. Pesona Uchiha memang tak diragukan lagi. Dengan penuh percaya diri Sasuke tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Sesekali bersenang-senang tidak masalah kan. Mumpung jauh dari jangkauan sang Ayah.

Dua puluh menit pemuda tampan ini menyusuri kota Seoul, sampailah Sasuke ke tempat Suigetsu berada. Dari jarak lima meter Sasuke sudah mendengar bunyi musik berdentum memekakkan telinga. Ketika sang pria masuk ke dalam, aroma parfum menyengat dan bau alkohol langsung meracuni indra penciumannya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian melangkah mendekati meja bar dimana Suigetsu sudah menunggunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yo Sasuke!" sapanya begitu Sasuke mendekat dan berjabat tangan ala pria. Lalu duduk di sebelah Suigetsu.

"Vodka!" ucap Sasuke memesan minuman setelah seorang bartender menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyesap martini di depannya.

Sasuke meneguk vodkanya sebelum menjawab. "Hm, baik!"

"Masih kah kau dikelilingi cewek-cewek seksi?" tanya Suigetsu basa-basi dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hm, menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke meneguk shot kedua.

"Kudengar kau masih mencari kakak mu. Sudah ada kabarnya?" Sasuke menggeleng. Bagaimanapun juga Korea Utara sangat tertutup dari dunia luar jadi tak heran jika Sasuke sulit mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Itachi dan Ibunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku punya kenalan, dia orang Korea Utara tapi berkewarga-negaraan Rusia karena mempunyai suami orang Rusia. Jika kau mau aku bisa memperkenalkan dia kepadamu. Ya... Siapa tahu bisa jadi informan mu, karena dia bisa keluar masuk Korea Utara dengan mudah. Setidaknya kau bisa mencari tahu keberadaan kakakmu!" kata Suigetsu serius lalu meneguk minumannya.

Pemuda berambut biru dan bergigi taring ini tahu masalah yang dihadapi Sasuke. Selain hidup seperti di neraka akibat pola asuh sang ayah, dia juga kehilangan kakak dan ibunya yang pergi meninggalkan Jepang karena tidak kuat menahan siksaan fisik dari kepala keluarga. Sui bisa tahu karena Sasuke menceritakan semuanya saat mereka tersesat di hutan. Sebagai seorang sahabat, sebisanya akan membantu Sasuke untuk menemukan keluarganya di Korea Utara.

"Boleh juga! Lagi pula waktuku sudah habis untuk mengurus rencana perang dengan Dewan Keamanan dan beberapa orang tua sialan itu!" jawab Sasuke sambil memandangi gelas shot kosong di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau ada waktu?" tanya Suigetsu seraya meneguk habis minumannya.

"Kau kabari aku saja kapan dan dimana tempatnya, aku pasti datang!" ujar Sasuke mantap lantas meneguk cairan bening itu.

"Well, sekarang nikmati malam ini sobat. Kurasa cewek seksi berdada besar itu dari tadi melihatmu!" ucap Suigetsu sambil mengerling nakal ke kanan, menoleh pada cewek langsing berpakaian mini dress sepuluh centi di atas lutut memperlihatkan paha kencangnya yang putih mulus.

"Aku duluan guy's!" Suigetsu meninggalkan Sasuke setelah memeluk pinggang ramping gadis seksi yang menghampirinya. Kemudian pria itu menuntun wanitanya menaiki tangga diskotek ke lantai dua di mana kamar-kamar yang bisa disewa telah disediakan.

"Halo namja!" suara seksi menginterupsi perhatian Sasuke. Ternyata cewek berdada besar yang tadi Suigetsu perhatikan mendekati Sasuke. Dengan beraninya langsung duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hm!" Jawab Sasuke mulai mencumbui wanitanya.

.

.

Dewan Komite Pertahanan Korea Selatan.

Seorang pria tua menyesap alkohol berwarna kuning keemasan dari gelas kristal mewah. Tak lama berselang pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk lalu masuklah dua orang pria berpaikan serba hitam menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Danzo, anda memanggil kami?" ujar pria yang lebih tinggi, Lee Yongsu.

"Hm! Awasi bocah Jepang itu, laporkan padaku semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Ingat, semua ini rahasia diantara kita, jangan sampai orang lain tahu!" ucap Danzo dengan santai masih menyesap minumannya.

"Baiklah Tuan, kami mengerti!" jawab Tae Yang, pemuda lainnya. Kemudian kedua pemuda ini pamit undur diri, namun sebelum keluar dari pintu mereka menghentikan langkah sejenak karena ucapan sang pimpinan.

"Jika ada tindakan mencurigakan jangan ragu menembak kepalanya. Aku berikan kuasa penuh jika kalian melakukannya!"

"Kami mengerti Tuan!" Mereka berlalu meninggalkan Danzo sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke bukannya tidak sadar jika sedang diawasi. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai pasukan terlatih apalagi menjadi agen khusus ia mampu merasakan keadaan sekitar menggunakan ke lima inderanya. Tidak mungkin bila dua orang pemuda yang duduk di salah satu sofa hanya bersenang-senang meskipun dua gadis bergelayut manja di kedua lengannya. Karena semenjak tadi dari ekor mata kelamnya memergoki kedua pemuda itu sedang mengamatinya. Sasuke ingat, kedua pemuda itu pastilah orang suruhan Perdana Menteri, Kim Danzo. Mereka juga orang yang sama menjemputnya saat tiba di bandara dua hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, untuk apa pria tua itu mengawasi setiap gerakannya. Bukankah Jepang dan Korea Selatan merupakan sekutu? Atau pria tua sialan itu memang tidak mempercayainya? "Cih, kau terlalu meremehkan aku tua bangka!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Halo namja!" pendengaran Sasuke menangkap suara seksi gadis di belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda tampan ini memutar kursi bar yang ia duduki sehingga berhadapan. Detik berikutnya sang gadis mendudukkan pantatnya ke pangkuan Sasuke lalu bergelayut manja dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hm!" Sasuke mulai mencumbunya. Mulai dari gigitan kecil-kecil di telinga. Lalu bibir tipisnya merambat menyusuri garis rahang serta pipi sang gadis. Masih dengan kecupan kecil, bibirnya mulai melumat habis bibir itu dengan nafsu tinggi. Tak lupa juga tangan kekarnya menggerayangi paha mulus di hadapannya.

"Shhh.. Ahhh..." erangan demi erangan mulai tertangkap telinganya. Dari ekor mata Sasuke melihat kedua pemuda sedang mengawasinya. Lalu Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya Sasuke membawa wanitanya menaiki tangga yang sama dilalui Suigetsu ke lantai atas.

.

.

Sakura pov

Aku terjaga dari tidurku. Masih menguap lebar, mataku melirik jam dinding di atas pintu masuk kamar. Jam 2 malam. Panas sekali suhu malam ini. Aku meraih gelas minum air putih bermaksud menghilangkan dahaga mengeringkan yang sedang melanda tenggorokanku.

"Yah.. Habis!" _Sial, disaat kubutuhkan malah kehabisan air minum._

Aku keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Gelapnya. Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan mata setengah terpejam. _"Huahem ngantuknya!"_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku mendengar langkah orang asing. Bukan langkah tegas dari Itachi-Oppa, maupun langkah lembut dari Appa. Tidak mungkin juga para tentara penjaga di luar berani masuk ke rumah saat dini hari. Apalagi pintu rumah aku kunci rapat sebelum pergi tidur. Bukan juga langkah dari para pembantuku karena kamar mereka terpisah dari rumah utama. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat aku tarik. Penyusup super duper profesional! Lagi pula jika itu pencuri, sebodoh apa nekad menyatroni rumah 'Pemimpin Tertinggi Tentara Rayat'. Yang ada sebelum masuk satu langkahpun aku pastikan kepala pencuri itu hancur akibat letusan timah panas.

Suasana rumah yang gelap gulita memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagiku bersembunyi. Dengan tubuh langsing dan cantik ini aku menyelinap diantara celah almari benda antik koleksi Appa, tempat tergelap yang ada di ruang keluarga. Sedikit narsis tak masalah kan? Lagipula butuh perjuangan extra sangat keras dengan latihan maupun olahraga yang aku jalani untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhku. Kau taukan bagaimana porsi makanku. Wait! Wait! Wait! Fokus Sakura... Fokus!

Dari bentuk tubuhnya aku menyimpulkan seorang pria. Ya jelaslah tubuhnya lumayan kekar dengan tinggi badan kira-kira 190an centi. Berpakaian ninja berwarna hitam, menyisakan bagian matanya saja yang terlihat. Tidak kreatif, penyusup berpaikan kuno. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol MAC-10 dilengkapi peredam suara. Jenis pistol otomatis. Sial! Apalagi peluru ukuran 9x19mm parabellum yang mampu membunuhku dalam waktu 280m/s. Double sial! Tak mungkin aku menghindari peluru itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Lagipula ruang keluarga ini tidak seperti lapangan terbuka yang bisa melarikan diri menjauh darinya. Triiple sial.

 _"Lagipula apa yang sedang dikerjakan tentara sialan itu sampai kemasukan penyusup?!" umpatku kesal dalam hati._

Oke, aku mengandalkan otak jeniusku yang terlatih untuk mempersiapkan berbagai upaya menghentikan penyusup yang sekarang mengendap-endap kayak bunglon mendekati posisiku. Aku melirik almari antik tempatku bersembunyi mencari kemungkinan diantara benda-benda pajangan Appa yang bisa kujadikan senjata. Dua buah kunai dan lima buah suriken terlihat tak jauh dari jangkauanku. Sempurna. Jangan remehkan keahlian kungfu dan karateku. Dengan hati-hati aku meraih senjata antik koleksi Appa. _"Maafkan Saku Appa jika barang antikmu nanti rusak. Gawat darurat nih!"_

Aku melirik lingkaran kecil berwarna merah di dada kiriku tepat di jantung. Sial!

Tak

Secepat kilat aku melompat ke kanan menghindari tembakan. Dengan kunai ditangan, aku menghalau peluru yang siap menembus jantungku.

Ting

Aku masih berguling di lantai mencari tempat persembunyian ter-aman yang tidak bisa ditembus peluru sialan itu.

"Aarrgghhh!" Sial sakit sekali. Aku ceroboh hingga tembakan kedua sempat menggores lenganku. Tak kupeduli kan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh lengan kiriku. Kau memilih lawan yang salah tuan, karena membangkitkan jiwa sadisku maka aku akan melumpuhkanmu secepat mungkin.

Ting

Ting

Aku menangkis peluru menggunakan kunai, melompat ke sofa lalu berguling di belakang meja demi menghindari tembakannya. Dia meremehkan ku.

Tak

Aku masih bersembunyi di balik tiang beton penyangga rumah. Dari sudut mataku terlihat katana terpajang di bawah foto keluarga di belakang tubuhnya. Aku menghitung jarak sepuluh meter dari tempatku bersembunyi dengan pedang katana. Lalu memprediksikan waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk meraihnya tanpa peluru sialan itu menembus tubuhku. Akan kualihkan perhatiannya. Aku memlemparkan satu kunai yang aku pegang lalu ditangkisnya dengan mudah, sesuai dugaanku namun tak sampai tiga detik lemparan kunaiku yang lainnya menancap ke perutnya. Jangan remehkan aku dalam hal melemparkan senjata. Keakuratan dan kecepatanku merupakan nomor satu selama latihan di agen.

Jleb

"Aarrgghhh."

Tanpa membuang kesempatan aku menggulingkan badan di belakang sofa, memperpendek jarak dengan katana. Ninja itu masih mengacungkan pistolnya. Masih ada empat suriken di kantung piyamaku. Aku ambil satu. Kali ini tangan kanan musuh yang memegang senjata sebagai targetku.

Tak

Meleset, ninja itu menghindari lemparan surikenku. Serangan peluru bertubi-tubi lantas menembaki sofa sebagai tempat persembunyianku. Aku melempar suriken lainnya ke atas, kearah lampu kristal yang terpajang tepat di atas kepalanya. Satu lemparan, dua lemparan suriken baru bisa memutuskan rantai yang menghubungkan lampu dengan atap.

Prraang

Detik-detik terakhir ninja itu mampu menghindari lampu. Namun...

Jleb

Satu suriken lagi berhasil kutancapkan pada tangan kanan ninja mengakibatkan pistol lepas dari genggamannya. Satu lawan satu. Ninja di depanku bersenjatakan kunai yang dicabut dari perutnya, sedangkan aku tangan kosong. Tendangan keras aku lancarkan ke arahnya, dan ditangkis menggunakan tangan kirinya yang belum terluka lalu memegang kaki kananku ditarik ke arahnya, tak menyia-nyiakan peluang aku mengepalkan tangan kiri lalu meninju sekuat tenaga ke perutnya yang terluka. Sedangkan tangan kanan, ku gunakan untuk mencengkeram tangan kirinya kemudian kupelintir mengahalau kunai yang siap menancap di wajah cantikku. Akan kupastikan dia menyesal telah terlahir di dunia ini jika berani menggores sedikit saja wajah mulusku. Kami jatuh ke lantai berlapiskan karpet mahal. Posisiku berada di atas memberikan keuntungan. Tangan kananku terkepal kuat, lalu mendaratkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke wajah musuhku. Tanpa sempat aku hindari lutut kirinya menyikut kepalaku sambil tangannya meninju wajahku hingga terjerembab ke depan dengan rasa besi memenuhi mulutku. Sial wajahku kram setelah dipukulnya. Dasar tidak gentle berani memukul wanita. Namun posisiku kini dekat dengan katana. Kini kami bangun lalu berdiri saling berhadapan.

Srreett

Aku menarik katana.

"Hah persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan mencincang tubuhmu!"

"Hiyyyaaaaatt!"

Ting

Ting

Ting

Aku menyabet perutnya dengan gerakan horizontal yang ditangkis olehnya menggunakan kunai. Lalu menyilangkan katanaku saat ia mengarahkan kunai menuju perutku.

Ting

Tanganku menyilang di depan menghindari tinjuan tangan kanannya yang mengincar ulu hatiku. Masih dengan gerakan cepat ku putar katana berhasil menggores pipinya lalu dari arah kiri, kunai itu datang menggores pipiku serta tendangan keras kurasakan menghantam perutku.

"Uhg...!"

Ting

Ninja itu kembali menyerang, kali ini kunai itu mengincar perutku. Dengan tumpuan sofa aku salto ke belakang tubuhnya sambil kedua tanganku mencengkeram kepalanya diiringi tubuh kekar itu terangkat sepenuhnya lalu kulemparkan mengenai guci-guci antik sang Ayah.

Praang

Tak puas sampai di situ saja, dalam sekejap aku sudah di depannya mengayunkan kaki kananku menendang sekuat tenaga kepalanya yang masih terkulai.

"Ini balasanmu menembak lenganku!"

Duak

"Aarrgghhh!"

Tidak memberikan kesempatan musuh untuk bangkit, aku menyikut perutnya.

Buagh

"Aarrgghhh!"

"Ini untuk tendanganmu yang menghantam perutku!"

Buagh

"Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu!"

Tak mendapatkan jawaban, aku meninju sekuat tenaga pada lengan kanannya tepat di luka akibat lemparan kunaiku.

"Aarrgghhh!" erangan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan.

"Ini balasanmu yang telah berani menggores pipi mulusku!"

Duak

Aku menginjak perutnya sekuat tenaga, kemudian dengan katana di tangan kanan, aku melukai pundaknya menggores sepanjang otot besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa memakai lagi tangan kirinya. Merasa belum puas, aku menancapkan katana ke pahanya merobek jaringan yang membuatnya lumpuh sementara. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir aku meninju ulu hati ninja yang mengerang kesakitan di bawahku.

"Dan ini balasanmu yang menyusup ke rumahku mengganggu tidurku dan mengancam keselamatan keluargaku!"

"SANNAROO!"

Dia pingsan seketika. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu menyala menerangi ruang keluarga.

"Astaga Saki-chan!" Itachi-Oppa datang dan kaget bukan main mendapati suasana ruang keluarga berantakan dengan seorang ninja tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bawahku. Apalagi melihat tubuhku ternoda darah akibat beberapa goresan yang aku terima.

"I Itachi-Op pa!" rintihku sebelum kegelapan membuatku terjatuh.

Sakura pov end

Gadis cantik ini pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka gores yang ia terima.

Itachi bergegas mengambil telepon terdekat lalu memanggil ambulans.

"Tu tuan, no nona?" para tentara masuk kemudian. Mereka tercengang melihat keadaan majikan bersimbah darah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa bisa kemasukan penyusup?!" bentak Itachi. Pemuda tampan ini murka karena kelalaian para penjaga mengakibatkan Sakura terluka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tuan Haruno yang baru pulang ke rumah. Rapat yang membahas rencana pertahanan dan keamanan negara sangat menyita waktunya hingga jam 3 dini hari baru selesai. Begitu ia memasuki rumahnya, lampu di ruang keluarga menyala terang dengan beberapa tentara berdiri di dekat dinding. Dan apa yang terlihat netranya membuat bapak dua anak ini terkejut. Anak gadisnya terluka di pelukan Itachi, tak jauh darinya terdapat seseorang pingsan dengan luka yang lebih parah dari Sakura.

"Itachi kau temani Sakura, bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Nanti aku menyusul!"

"Baik Appa!"

"Kalian ikut aku!" ucapnya pada tentara penjaga. Bersamaan dengan itu mobil ambulans datang membawa tubuh Sakura ke rumah sakit. Itachi sendiri ikut masuk untuk menjaga Sakura. Sedangkan Tuan Haruno melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya di ikuti para penjaga.

BRAK

Tuan Haruno menggebrak keras meja kerjanya.

"Siapa yang menjadi pemimpin penjagaan malam ini!" tanyanya murka.

Seorang tentara yang paling besar badannya maju. "Siap Tuan, Cho Min Kepala Militer Divisi Satu di sini bertugas memimpin penjagaan dan keamanan kediaman anda!"

Cklek

Tuan Haruno menempelkan pistolnya ke dahi pemimpin itu membuat para anak buah takut dan tercengang.

"Katakan padaku, ALASAN APA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN KECOLONGAN MENGAKIBATKAN SAKURA TERLUKA!"

BRAK

"Ma maafkan kami T tuan, kami sudah melakukan penjagaan sesuai pro sedur. T tiap dua menit kami akan berkeliling t tapi tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda penyusup!" ucap sang pimpinan gemetar.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Urus mayat mereka, lalu carikan aku pengganti penjaga yang lebih terlatih. Aku tidak mau hal seperti ini kembali terulang. Dan selidiki siapa dalang semua ini. Interogasi penyusup itu sampai dia bicara, lakukan sesuka kalian jika dia tidak memberikan informasi walaupun dengan cara menyayat tubuhnya satu persatu!" ucap Tuan Haruno setelah agen khusus yang menjadi body guard nya datang.

"Baik Tuan, kami mengerti!" setelah itu mereka mengangkut para tentara yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca, memfow atau memfav, dan yang menyempatkan ngetik ngetik untuk mereview fic abalku ini.

Balas review

suket alang alang : tunggu aja kak kelanjutan ceritanya, moga berkenan dengan update an aku ini, review lagi ya...

Aegyo Yeodongsaeng : terima kasih kak atas sarannya, udah aku perbaiki chapter 2. Moga di chapter 3 ini bisa membuat mu melotot saat saku menghajar penyusup hehe .. Tak tunggu review selanjutnya .

Uchiha Keita: yup aku juga tahu mereka tertutup dg dunia luar tapi lo mau bikin mereka tertutup kayak gmn gitu. Hehe review lg ya...

Luca Marvell: Sasuke itu sebenarnya muak dg perang tapi hanya ini salah satunya jalan untuk membawanya menemui Itachi, makanya dia setuju aja dikirim ke Korsel. Review lg plisss...

Younghee Lee, Sasarada-chan & Vnd 23285930: ini udah lanjut, moga menghibur kalian. Kutunggu review selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Step Sister

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Chapter 4

Itachi kalut. Terlihat dari betapa berantakan penampilannya. Rambut hitam panjang yang biasanya halus berkilau terlihat kusut berantakan dikuncir rendah tanpa disisir. Kantung mata yang tebal dan menghitam terlihat mengerikan, apalagi warna kulitnya yang semakin memucat. Sejak semalam Sakura dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, panas tubuhnya meningkat membuat Itachi terjaga sepanjang malam. Dia begitu khawatir keadaan Sakura. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya Itachi menyaksikan tubuh sang adik berdarah-darah. Paling cuma luka gores maupun lecet akibat terjatuh ketika Sakura kecil belajar berjalan.

"O..oppa?" Suara feminim tertangkan oleh indera pendengarannya membuat Itachi mendongak dari posisi menunduknya. Mata sehitam jelaga itu bertemu pandang dengan mata emerald milik Sakura. Dengan perasaan bahagia sang kakak memeluk Sakura hati-hati. Takut jika tangannya menyentuh bekas luka tembak ataupun goresan di sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar Saki-chan?" tanya Itachi cemas sambil mendekapnya erat. Seakan teringat suatu hal Itachi kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Syukurlah demam-mu sudah turun Saki-chan. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu!" ucap Itachi dengan wajah kusut sambil menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya suhu tubuh Sakura sudah tidak panas lagi.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyanya lagi seraya menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih pada Sakura. Itachi menghela nafas sejenak lalu membelai lembut helaian merah jambu dengan tangan lainnya sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura merasakan kekeringan pada tengorokannya jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama gadis berparas cantik ini menerima uluran gelas dari Itachi lalu meminum habis air putihnya.

"Maaf… Itachi-Oppa!" jawab Sakura setelah mengembalikan gelasnya dan diterima Itachi sembari tersenyum lirih. Membuat kakak satu-satunya cemas merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin Sakura lakukan, karena bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan jantung sang kakak.

"Kenapa tidak teriak minta tolong sih, kamu sampai terluka kan?" ucap Itachi sewot mulai omelannya, tapi masih terlihat jelas kekhawatiran pada wajah tampannya.

Sakura cuma memutar bola matanya bosan, sebenarnya yang kena pukulan siapa sih? Apa Itachi-Oppa amnesia kalau Sakura menguasai karate dan kungfu. Bahkan sekarang dirinya sedang mempelajari _Systema_ 'ilmu bela diri' dari Rusia. Jadi kalau masih mampu melawan akan Sakura hadapi.

"Mau teriak nanggung Oppa, yang ada malah bikin ribut lagipula Saku juga selamat!" jawab si gadis tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya berusaha mati-matian supaya kepalan tangan kanannya ini tak mendarat di kepala pink 'Adik tidak tahu diri' nya.

 _"Sabar Itachi... Orang sabar disayang Tuhan!"_ batin Itachi memantrai dirinya.

.

.

"Kyaaaa tampannya…!"

"Anak baru, tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaaa…!"

"Kyaaaa…!"

Celotehan para siswi terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdering sehingga para siswa berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. 'Han Nyoung High School' sekolah elit khusus siswa-siswa yang orang tua-nya kaya raya, dan di sinilah Sasuke mulai menjalankan perannya sebagai siswa atlet panahan. Pria tampan ini melangkah menuju mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kekaguman para fans dadakannya. Sasuke tidak peduli karena ada urusan yang lebih mendesak daripada mereka.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ketika Sasuke tiba di salah satu restoran mewah di kota Seoul. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya menggunakan jasa vallet parkir, pria tampan ini masuk ke dalam. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Sasuke mendapatkan email singkat dari Suigetsu tentang seorang wanita berkewarga negaraan Rusia yang bisa menolongnya menemukan sang ibu dan Itachi. Dan sekarang sang wanita telah menunggunya di dalam lengkap dengan info yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, karena sebelum mereka bertemu sang wanita menerima foto Itachi terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke sendiri masih berseragam sekolah lengkap. Memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka tak lupa juga dengan dasi bermotif garis-garis miring tersampir pasrah di pundaknya. Kemudian celana panjang berwarna biru gelap senada dengan jas almamater. Emblem 'Han Nyoung High School' tersemat di saku kanan jas. Terkesan siswa urakan. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, bahkan beberapa pasang mata yang mungkin heran melihat salah satu siswa dari sekolah elit memasuki restoran seorang diri tak mampu mengubah arah tujuan pemuda ini. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Manajer restoran menghampiri Sasuke untuk menanyakan reservasinya.

 _Sasuke pov_

"Kudyavka Anko!" ucapku begitu ditanya nama pemesan. Sengaja tidak memakai namaku untuk pemesanan meja karena bagaimanapun juga pencarian ini rahasia. Jangan sampai pria tua yang ada di Jepang sana mengetahui kalau aku mencari ibu dan kakak-ku. Karena pencarianku tidak akan berjalan baik, jika pria tua yang menyebut dirinya ayahku itu mengetahuinya. Setahuku Uchiha Fugaku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan-nya. Termasuk menghentikanku. Entahlah… aku mempunyai firasat buruk akan menimpa kakak dan ibuku jika pencarianku ini diketahui Fugaku.

"Mari ikuti saya Tuan!"

Suara pemuda yang menjadi Manajer ini membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia berjalan di depan menuju ruang VVIP yang telah Anko pesan untuk transaksi ini.

"Hm!" gumamku sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

"Silakan!" ucap Manager seraya menggeser pintu tradisional Korea. Lalu membungkukan badan setelah aku melangkah masuk dan menggeser kembali pintu ruangan untuk menutupnya. Sekilas aku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan make up yang sedikit tebal, menurutku. Lalu menarik sudut bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah sambil mengangguk menyapaku.

"Ah, selamat siang Tuan..?"

"Sasuke!" jawabku dengan nada tak suka. Bukan karena apa, yang kutahu wanita ini pasti mengetahui namaku dari Suigetsu. Entah untuk tujuan apa, pura-pura tidak mengetahui namaku. Tch!, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak peduli. Fokusku, benda apa yang ia bawa dan serahkan kepadaku.

"Ah baiklah, aku tahu Tuan tidak suka basa-basi, kalau memang foto Tuan Itachi kecil yang Tuan serahkan sama dengan Tuan Itachi saat ini maka...!" ucapnya setelah aku duduk di depannya dengan meja berkaki rendah di tengah sebagai pemisah.

Wanita ini mengeluarkan amplop coklat lumayan besar dari dalam tas lalu mendorongnya kehadapanku. Aku merobek amplop itu hati-hati karena ku yakin isi di dalamnya berupa foto-foto Ka-chan dan Itachi-ni. Tapi apa yang kudapat melebihi bayangan ku.

"Tuan Uchiha Itachi telah merubah marganya, sekarang menjadi Haruno Itachi karena Nyonya Mikoto telah menikah dengan Tuan Haruno... "

Pertama foto yang kupegang berupa foto pernikahan Ka-chan dengan Komandan Korea Utara, tercetak dalam ukuran 10R; saling bertukar cincin di hadapan pendeta.

"...kalau Tuan belum tahu, sekarang Tuan Haruno menjabat sebagai 'Pemimpin Tertinggi Tentara Rakyat' menggantikan Ayahnya yang telah wafat... "

Lalu foto kedua berupa foto keluarga dengan suami baru Ka-chan dan Itachi-ni berdiri di belakang Ka-chan. Sedangkan posisi Ka-chan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Lalu ada beberapa foto ukuran 4R dengan gambar Itachi-ni menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan warna rambut pink cerah, sewarna dengan rambut suami Ka-chan. Entahlah gadis ini anak bawaan dari suaminya atau adikku yang lahir dari rahim Ka-chan setelah menikah lagi. Cukup manis. Aku masih membukanya satu per satu, ada gambar Itachi-ni bertengkar dengan sang gadis di pinggir jalan. Lalu Itachi-ni berangkat kuliah di salah satu Universitas di Korea Utara. Lalu foto Itachi-ni menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis di depan.. PEMAKAMAN?

"Hm?" Aku menyodorkan foto itu pada Anko meminta penjelasan.

"Oh, ini saat hari minggu Tuan Itachi dan Nona Haruno pergi ke pemakaman!"

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Nyonya Haruno Mikoto meninggal setelah beberapa bulan melahirkan Nona Haruno. Dari penyelidikanku, Nyonya Haruno mengalami kanker rahim karena pembersihan yang tidak benar setelah proses melahirkan Nona Haruno!"

"Siapa nama belakangnya?"

"Hm?" Anko memandangku bertanya. Aku menunjuk foto gadis berambut pink bergandengan tangan dengan Itachi-ni.

"Ah namanya Haruno Sakura, putri bungsu Tuan Haruno; bisa dibilang adik tirinya Tuan Itachi!"

"Hm, ini upahmu!" Aku beranjak pergi setelah meninggalkan amplop berisi uang yang kurasa lebih dari cukup.

"Terima kasih Tuan!"

 _Sasuke pov end_

Setelah keluar, Sasuke memacu kencang mobilnya. Pemuda ini tidak memikirkan arah tujuan kemanapun. Hanya ingin melaju cepat. Ingin meninggalkan kenyataan bahwa sang Ibu telah meninggal meruntuhkan dunianya. Seorang wanita yang teramat ia rindukan pada akhirnya tak dapat dijumpai, dan mustahil untuk memeluk hangat raganya karena...

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Sasuke berteriak frustrasi.

Tikungan di depan terasa menantang jika dilewatinya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Nggiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk…..

Gesekan keras antara ban mobil dengan aspal akibat dari aksi drift nya meninggalkan bekas karet hitam lumayan tebal di badan jalan. Sasuke terus memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Seiring detik waktu berlalu, jarum pada spedo meter kian meningkat. Pemuda tampan ini tak mampu berpikir jernih selain memicu adrenalin. Hingga suara ombak memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil, mampu menghentikan aksi kebut-kebutan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir pantai.

Ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam kala mobil sport itu berhenti. Terbukti dengan cahaya jingga sebagai latar belakang sunset di perbatasan cakrawala. Cukup lama Sasuke merenung di dalam, sebelum keluar menikmati pemandangan pantai. Kasarnya pasir putih menyambut kaki telanjang Sasuke saat turun dari mobil. Tak menghiraukan keadaan kemeja yang telah kusut di beberapa bagian dan juga jas almamater yang tersampir pasrah pada punggung jok mobil, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan mobil menuju pantai. Deburan ombak memecahkan batu karang terdengar saling bersahutan. Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati angin nakal yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut biru gelapnya. Begitu menenangkan sebelum telepon genggam di saku celananya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

 **Kim Danzou is calling**

Begitulah kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel hitam metaliknya.

"Hm?"

 _"Halo, Tuan Uchiha bisakah anda datang ke markas? Ada sesuatu yang Tuan Danzou ingin bicarakan!"_

"Hm.. Hal ha lo..."

Kresek

 _"Halo Tuan Uchiha, anda mendengarkan suara saya?"_

Kresek

"Ah, SIAL. Aku TIDAK MENDENGAR JELAS SUARAMU!"

Kresek

 _"Halo, Tuan Uchiha anda dimana?"_

"Ha..? Kabuto telepon mu aku tutup, suaramu tidak jelas!"

Kresek

Kresek

Klik

Secara sepihak Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon dari asisten Danzou. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringai nampak di sudut bibirnya. Tak sia-sia belajar tipu muslihat dari 'Dobe', temannya berambut pirang yang sekarang kuliah di Kanada.

Plung

Suara benda jatuh kedalam air. Ternyata Oh ternyata, Ponsel canggih berwarna black metalik dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh sang pemilik menuju ketengah laut. Dan berakhir menjadi sampah di dasar laut.

"Dasar tua bangka, merepotkan saja!"

.

.

 **Ruang kerja 'Perdana Menteri Kim Danzou'.**

"Di mana bocah tengik itu?" ucap pria paruh baya dengan nada marah pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

 _"Pantai Naksan, Tuan Kim!" jawab seseorang di seberang telepon._

"Apa yang dia lakukan!"

 _"Hanya berjalan di pantai, Tuan!"_

"Hm, tetap awasi Sasuke. Laporkan kegiatannya padaku!"

 _"Baik Tuan, saya mengerti." Seseorang di dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil sport Sasuke mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu memandang ke arah pantai, dimana terdapat seorang pemuda berjalan pelan menyusuri garis pantai._

Mata tua Danzou beralih menatap asistennya setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kabuto, apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Ehem!' Kabuto membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari atasannya.

"Tuan Uchiha, hari ini setelah pulang sekolah mampir ke restoran. Saya rasa bukan untuk makan karena kami kehilangan jejaknya setelah masuk ke dalam. Perkiraanku, dia memilih tempat eklusif; bisa VIP atau VVIP!"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada pelayan!" ucap Danzou meninggi.

"Maaf Tuan, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena menjaga privasi pelanggan!"

"Hm, kencan? Menurutmu dia bertemu siapa di sana?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Danzou!" ucap Kabuto menunduk. Takut jika jawaban yang ia berikan tidak memuaskan sang atasan. Baginya, Kim Danzaou sanggup melakukan apapun jika tidak puas dengan hasil yang ia peroleh. Oleh sebab itu Kabuto harus pandai-pandai menempatkan diri.

"Baik, awasi juga pergaulannya di sekolah. Jangan sampai kekasih Sasuke menghambat misinya. Jika memang dia punya!" ucapnya remeh.

Senyum miring Danzou tercetak setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Selama dua minggu Sakura dirawat di Rumah Sakit Korea Utara. Selama itu pula gadis cantik ini mendapatkan perawatan ekstra untuk memulihkan luka lecet maupun goresan yang ditimbulkan dari pertarungan. Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk membuat kulit tangan maupun pipinya mulus kembali. Terima kasih pada peralatan dan pengobatan tercanggih berupa operasi plastik yang tidak hanya menyamarkan saja, namun sanggup menghilangkan bekas-bekas luka.

Sakura kembali menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Berangkat sekolah di pagi hari lalu jalan-jalan bersama Itachi, tak lupa juga menghabiskan isi dompet hitam kesayangan sang kakak. Sambil sesekali memenuhi panggilan sang Komandan untuk rapat membahas strategi sana-sini di markas. Dan juga mempersiapkan 'Kejuaraan Panahan' dengan latihan-latihan rutin di Sekolah.

Slash

Slash

Tak

Seperti sekarang gadis cantik ini bersama beberapa siswa lainnya berada di lapangan khusus klub panahan. Sakura memincingkan matanya, mencoba fokus membidik lingkaran merah kecil di tengah-tengah target. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang busur sedangkan tangan kanan berfungsi menahan anak panah yang dikaitkan pada tali busur, kemudian merentangkannya ke belakang menyentuh pipi sampai batas maksimal. Udara berhembus pelan menerbangkan anak rambut Sakura yang tidak terkuncir. Mata emerald itu semakin tajam menatap bulatan kecil berwarna merah yang berjarak 70 meter dari garis shooting target. Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan serta yakin bidikannya akurat, Sakura melepaskan anak panah.

Slash...

Anak panah itu meluncur cepat secara horizontal menembus udara.

Tak

Lalu menancap pas di tengah target.

Plok

Plok

Plok

"Bagus Sakura!" ucap sang pelatih puas.

"Baiklah semua nya berkumpul" -sang pelatih berteriak memanggil para atlet panahan- "latihan hari ini cukup bagus, Douja tingkatkan fokus matamu. Tadi bidikanmu meleset. Lalu Lee, cobalah latihan angkat beban untuk menguatkan tanganmu. Kulihat anak panahmu tidak sampai mengenai target. Untuk lainnya kurasa cukup bagus tingkatkan terus latihannya. Dan Sakura, Shikamaru besok kita akan berangkat. Siapkan segala keperluan sehari-hari kalian malam ini, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Sampai jumpa besok di bandara.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya, gadis cantik ini memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang...Itachi-Oppa... Appa...!" ucap Sakura lesu. Tak biasanya Sakura yang kelebihan energi dan semangat, pulang dalam keadaan suntuk. Mata hijau yang biasa berbinar cerah kini nampak meredup membuat sebelah alis Itachi terangkat. Apalagi rambut merah jambu-nya yang dikuncir asal-asalan semakin membuat Itachi heran. _"Ada apa dengan anak ini?"_

"Kau kenapa Saki-chan?" tanya Itachi memperhatikan keadaan sang adik kemudian mematikan televisi yang beberapa menit lalu masih ditontonnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hm, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi setelah beberapa menit Sakura masih terdiam.

"Aku besok harus ke Jepang Itachi-Oppa, mengikuti kejuaraan itu. Saku pasti kangen sama Oppa?" ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk tubuh Itachi.

" Memangnya berapa lama kau di sana, Saki-chan hm?"

"Kira-kira seminggu! Tapi kan..." ucap Sakura tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Kangen merupakan salah satu faktor Sakura berat meninggalkan Korea Utara, karena alasan sebenarnya; sang adik berat berpisah dari sang kakak meski sementara waktu. Sakura khawatir pada Itachi, bagaimanapun juga kejadian penyusupan oleh ninja itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, hingga menimbulkan trauma kecil baginya. Yang Sakura takutkan, bagaimana jika penyusupan itu terjadi lagi saat dirinya berada di Jepang. Bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu kembali ter-ulang? Sakura masih meragukan kemampuan para tentara yang berjaga di luar meskipun sudah diganti. Apalagi sang ayah yang akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar untuk menghadiri rapat. Selain itu banyaknya Tentara bawahan sang ayah yang memandang Itachi remeh jika berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Itachi mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura erat. Dirinya-pun pasti kangen pada adiknya yang berisik ini. Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Sakura hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Shh, tenanglah Saki-chan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap sehat dan menunggumu!" ucap Itachi dengan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Rupanya sang kakak sedikit banyak mengerti, kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Berjanjilah padaku Itachi-Oppa. Kau tetap rutin meminum obatmu. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku mohon segera hubungi aku!" ucap Sakura tegas penuh tuntutan.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku janji Saki-chan!" jawab Itachi yakin, kemudian melirik jam diding di ruang keluarga. Jam 7, waktunya makan malam. "Nah, karena besok pagi kamu sudah berangkat ke Jepang bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan di luar?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan Sakura, lalu beranjak menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya setelah pamit pada Itachi untuk mandi dan ganti baju dulu.

 **Narita International Air Port, Tokyo-Japan.**

Dua orang pemuda menarik masing-masing satu koper berwarna biru gelap dan abu-abu. Keduanya begitu menyita perhatian karena terlihat layaknya boyband asal Korea Selatan. Apalagi bentuk wajah keduanya yang bisa dikatakan mirip, namun untuk ukuran bentuk tubuh yang satu lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari lainnya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Kim Sai. Dua siswa atlet panahan yang akan mengikuti pertandingan di 'Asian High School Archery Competition'sebagai perwakilan dari Korea Selatan. Kim Sai merupakan anak kandung dari 'Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan' Kim Danzaou. Tak lama kemudian mereka meninggalkan bandara setelah masuk ke dalam mobil putih yang menjemputnya.

Empat hari berlalu semenjak Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir pertandingan panahan, tinggal menunggu hasil score dan nama pemenang yang akan diumumkan ke-esokkan harinya. Menang atau kalah tidak jadi masalah, yang penting telah berusaha sebaik-sebaiknya.

Sreeet

Sakura meresleting suit hitam berbahan kulit yang menempel ketat di tubuh langsingnya. Kemudian memakai hot pants setinggi 10 centi diatas lutut. _"_ _ **Aphrodhite,Hades**_ _ini misi kalian, " perintah Zeus sebelum mereka terbang ke Jepang, "Carilah lokasi ini (_ _ **Zeus**_ _memperlihatkan peta sebuah lokasi yang ditunjukkan dengan tanda X di pinggiran kota Tokyo, Jepang)"_

Sakura melapisinya dengan sebuah dress pink cantik berlengan pendek sepanjang lutut. _"Dari hasil penyelidikanku, Festival Tanabata akan diadakan di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Lokasinya tak jauh dari Laboratorium milik Orochimaru, tempat pembuatan Bom Biologis!"_

Setelah memoles make up natural, Sakura beralih pada tas tangannya. Memasukkan beberapa pelaratan penyamaran. " _ **Aphrodhite,**_ _tugasmu menghentikan virus_ _ **Bacillus anthracis**_ ** _yang di-kembang biak-kan dalam laboratorium itu lalu mematikan semua peralatan yang mendukungnya"_**

 **Sakura memasukkan wig pendek berwarna coklat. Kemudian meraih kotak kecil yang berisi kontak lensa berwarna coklat gelap, lalu sebuah tabung injeksi berisi cairan kekuningan beserta dua pasang sarung tangan karet dan masker khusus di dalam tas tangannya.** ** _" Dan bila keadaan memungkinkan bawalah sampelnya, kita pelajari setibanya kalian di Korea!"_**

 **Setelah dirasa cukup Sakura menutup tas, tak lupa memakai both hitam setinggi lututnya.** _"Kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik_ _ **Aphrodhite**_ _, dan kau_ _ **Hades**_ _tugasmu melindunginya, memastikan kelancaran misi; kau mengerti? (ucap_ _ **Zeus**_ _menatap_ _ **Hades**_ _tajam, dan di jawab sebuah anggukan oleh_ _ **Hades**_ _), kalian berhati-hatilah; dan ini," (_ _ **Zeus**_ _menyerahkan dua tabung injeksi pada mereka, masing-masing mengambil satu), "gunakan vaksin itu sebelum kalian memasuki laboratorium, waktu kalian dua jam mulai injeksi, sebelum vaksin di tubuh kalian mati!"_

Drrttt

Drrttt

Getaran ponsel di atas meja menandakan pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel nya.

" **Ku tunggu di lobi"**

Sakura dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Hotel setelah meminta ijin melihat Festival Tanabata kepada pelatih.

.

.

Perayaan Festival sangat meriah. Terdapat beberapa stand-stand penjua makanan ringan khas Jepang. Ada juga sebuah panggung megah untuk pertujukan kisah percintaan klasik antara Orihime dengan sang pengggembala. Kemudian perayaan diakhiri dengan pesta kembang api. Sakura bserta rombongan (beberapa atlet turut serta ) telah tiba. Sekarang mereka berpencar menikmati perayaan setelah membuat janji akan bertemu di tempat semula sebelum pukul 12 malam untuk menonton kembang api bersama-sama.

Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Sakura layaknya kekasih. Mereka berjalan ber-iringan menuju stand dango, sekedar mengganjal perut mereka karena sebagian waktunya tersita untuk persiapan misi. Panggung hiburan telah membuka tirai penutupnya. Seorang host mengenakan Haori berbicara sejenak, memberitahukan bahwa pertunjukan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Berharap para penonton segera mendekati panggung. Lalu lalang penonton berjalan ke arah panggung, namun berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Sakura. Mereka menyelinap keluar dari desakan para pengunjung. Keduanya berakhir pada sebuah gang sepi dan gelap, lalu mulai memakai semua perlengkapan penyamaran yang mereka bawa.

Jess

Masing-masing menginjeksi urat nadi pada lengan kiri.

"Hm!"

Seiring dengan anggukan kepala kedua agen khusus melesat cepat saling memisahkan diri.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan bangunan kumuh tak terawat. Menurut peta yang kupegang maupun detektor radiasi, di sinilah tempat laboratorium milik Orochimaru tersembunyi. Mengendap-endap aku menuju bawah jendela. Dugaanku bangunan ini sebelumnya terbakar kemudian dijadikan laboratorium rahasia oleh Psikopat itu. Lihat saja pada tembok yang sekarang ku panjat ini, dibeberapa tempat ada noda hitam layaknya jilatan api. Sampai setengah jalan aku memanjat, keadaan masih sepi. Begini mudahkah keamanan laboratorium i? Tapi aku tetap waspada mengingat bangunan ini milik siapa, pasi ada banyak jebakan yang siap membunuhku.

Hup

Aku berhasil menyelinap masuk. Keadaan masih sama dengan di luar, gelap, dan reruntuhan bekas bangunan terbakar. Aku berjalan pelan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar, menyusuri sebuah lorong. Bau lumut dan lembab kucium begitu aku berbelok semakin ke dalam. Perasaan apa ini? Belum pernah jantungku bergetar sehebat ini! Aku menatap tajam keadaan sekeliling-ku memastikan tidak ada kamera yang sengaja merekam gerak-gerikku.

Samar tapi pasti aku mendengar perbincangan dari balik…Drum?

Aku makin menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Tepat sekali. Aku rasa di balik drum besar ini ada ruang rahasia. Aku meneliti fisik drum mencari-cari sembuah tombol atau apapun juga untuk membukanya. Hitam bekas terbakar, tercium bau arang meskipun samar, dan juga bau tajam.

Uhg….

Kepalaku pusing seketika mencium bau menyengat itu…. Formalin? Untuk apa laboratorium ini membutuhkan Formalin? Aku menggelegkan kepala, mencoba mengusir pening di kepalaku.

" _Hm, lakukan sebaik mungkin!"_ AH, ucap seorang pria tua jika ku nilai dari suaranya. Aku cepat mengendap-endap bersembunyi di samping drum. Keadaan gelap menguntungkan ku.

" _Baik Sensei, saya mengerti. Saya pastikan lusa senjata itu bisa digunakan!"_ suara seorang lelaki yang lebih muda dari sebelumnya.

" _Aku ingin hasil terbaik, kerahkan semua kemampuan kalian. Jika transaksi ini gagal, nyawa beserta satu klan kalian menggantikan kerugianku!"_ Hm, Pria tua otoriter.

" _Hai…!"_ ucap yang lebih muda dengan suara bergetar. Aku memperhatikan mereka, ilmuwan muda menunjukkan kartu pengenal pada lampu merah yang teramat kecil di depannya. Pintu drum terbuka kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam, lekas aku susul setelah memastikan tubuh mereka sudah menjauh di balik pintu drum.

Klek

" **Aphrodhite**! kau bisa masuk, semua kamera pengawas dalam kendaliku. Akan ku tuntun langkahmu mulai sekarang!" ucap **Hades** begitu aku masuk ke drum atau laboratorium milik Orochimaru. Segera aku pasang sarung tangan beserta masker khusus untuk menghindari radiasi yang mungkin ditimbulkan selama proses pembuatan Bom Biologis di dalam laboratorium ini maupun racun berbahaya yang bisa saja aku hirup.

"Um!" ucapku dengan jempol tangan kanan terangkat (tanda Ok!) pada kamera. Memastikan kesiapanku pada Hades.

"Majulah perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, di kanan ada dua petugas keamanan bersenjata lengkap. Kurasa kau bisa melumpuhkannya!"

Seorang agen wanita berambut coklat dengan suit hitam membidikkan pistolnya pada kedua petugas yang sedang berbincang sambil merokok itu.

Tak…..

Tak…..

Akumenyeret kedua petugas itu di balik pot pohon besar di belakangku, menyembunyikan mayat mereka.

"Bagus, majulah. Kau langsung menemukan laboratorium itu. Ada 2 ilmuwan di depan, kau tau apa yan…!" ucapan **Hades** terhenti karena…

Tak…

Tak…

"..ng kau lakukan!" Hades mengakhiri kalimatnya yang meskipun tak kulihat tapi kupastikan dia memutar matanya, "Yare yare…!"

Akukembali menyeret dua mayat itu untuk disembunyikan.

"Ada petugas datang ke arahmu!" pekik **Hades**.

Duak

Tendangan tiba-tiba dari sebelah kanan berhasil kutahan, sebagai balasan aku mengarahkan tendangan kakiku pada tulang keringnya sekeras yang kubisa.

Duak

"Arrghh!" sang petugas memegangi tulang keringnya yang kemungkinan mengalami patah tulang.

Tak…

Malas berkeringat, aku menembakkan pistolku alih-alih bertarung dengannya **.**

"Si..siapa k kau?" seorang ilmuwan berhasil memergoki aksi ku **,** kemudian menekan tombol merah di samping kanannya.

WIUUUU

WIUUUU

WIUUUU

Seketika alarm berhasil dinyalakan olehnya sebelum tumbang karena timah panasku bersarang tepat di tengah keningnya.

"Sial!"

" **Aphrodhite** … Ada lima petugas keamanan berlari ke arahmu memegang senjata lengkap. Bertahanlah, aku akan segera sampai di sana" teriak Hades.

Tak

Satu petugas ambruk begitu tertangkap indera penglihatanku. Kemudian…

DOR

DOR

DOR

Keempat petugas keamanan menembakkan senjatanya brutal ke arahku. Aku berguling secepat yang kubisa untuk menghindar, lalu merah tumpukan koran dan majalah yang kutemukan di bawah meja. Ku lemparkan pada ke empat petugas, menghalau pandangan mereka. Kemudian aku melompat salto setelah berpijak pada meja, mendarat dibelakang tubuh petugas paling dekat denganku sambil merebut senjatanya.

DOR

Satu mayat lagi dari pihak lawan tumbang, petugas yang ku rebut pistolnya.

Cklek

"Menyerahlah… Angkat kedua tanganmu!"

Sial, setelah aku menembak sedetik kemudian pucuk senjata menempel tepat di belakang kepalaku.

"Mati kau!"

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati detik-detik terakhir saat nyawaku masih menempel pada raga. _"Inikah akhir hidupku? Maafkan aku Itachi-Oppa, maaf tak dapat memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu. Au titip Appa padamu. Jagalah kesehatanmu.. Hades… sampaikan salam perpisah….!"_

DOR

DOR

DOR

" _hanku pada kawan-kawan di agen khusus… Selamat ting...,"_

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Suara di belakangku tubuhku berhasil mengembalikan fokusku. Aku meraba seluruh tubuhku mencari-cari suatu lubang yang berdarah. Nihil. Lagipula aku masih berdiri tegak. Ini…. Aku membalikkan badan, bermaksud mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

Terlihat di depan sana dua pemuda tampan, dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata bertubuh porposional. Salah satunya mengacungkan pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap tipis ke tubuhku. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya tersenyum manis padaku.

.

.

.

Tbc

 _ **Bacillus anthracis:**_ Virus mematikan yang menimbulkan penyakit Anthrak, biasanya digunakan dalam pembuatan senjata biologis karena vaksin nya masih sulit ditemukan yang berkembang biak di saluran pernafasan dan mampu bertahan hidup sampai 40 tahun.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca, memfow atau memfav, dan yang menyempatkan ngetik ngetik untuk mereview fic abalku ini.

Balesan Review:

teeeneji : terimakasih sudah suka karakternya sakura, karena memang ku buat akrab dengan Itachi, untuk jadian sama Sasuke tunggu aja ya kelanjutan ceritaku. ku tunggu Review nya lagi..

Younghee Lee : ini dah lanjut, moga menghibur. review pliss..

Luca Marvell : Itachi mungkin sembuh mungkin jadi death chara karena masih belum da gambaran lanjutan fic abalku ini. thanks… review lagi ya…

Aegyo Yeodongsaeng : makasih dah suka kak, bikin aku tambah semangat. untuk bahasa baku memag aku buat "doain" biar terlihat akrab ma Itachi. Sakura itu punya dua karakter, dia jadi manja kalau di kehidupan biasa, tapi bisa profesional n kejam saat mode agen atau pertarungan. Terimakasih… review lagi ya kak

R

e

v

i

e

w

.

.

p

l

e

a

s

e

 **Saran dan kritik boleh tapi jangan flame ya…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter.**

 _BRUK_

 _Suara di belakangku tubuhku berhasil mengembalikan fokusku. Aku meraba seluruh tubuhku mencari-cari suatu lubang yang berdarah. Nihil. Lagipula aku masih berdiri tegak. Ini…. Aku membalikkan badan, bermaksud mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya._

 _Terlihat di depan sana dua pemuda tampan, dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata bertubuh porposional. Salah satunya mengacungkan pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap tipis ke tubuhku. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya tersenyum manis padaku._

" _Mati Aku….._

 _Keluar dari sarang harimau, aku masuk ke sarang buaya…._

 _Mungkin…. Pemuda tampan itulah yang menjadi malaikat kematianku…."_

.

.

.

.

.

Step Sister

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 "Kerja-sama"

.

.

Author pov.

Sakura masih menatap tegang kedua pemuda yang berada di depannya. Asap tipis masih nampak keluar dari moncong senjata api yang dipegang salah satunya telah berhasil menumbangkan lawan Sakura. Satu pemuda nampak menatapnya serius sedangkan yang lain hanya menambah lebar cengiran di wajahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pistol itu diturunan lalu diselipkan pada saku jaket kulit yang dikenakannya.

"Hai gadis jelek… Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya pemuda yang bisa terbilang kelewat ramah itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus merasa tersinggung dengan sebutan pemuda itu untuknya. Lalu melirik mayat di dekat kakinya sebelum melangkahi tubuh kaku itu untuk keluar.

"Minggir!" bentak Sakura saat tubuhnya terhalang karena kedua pemuda asing itu tidak mau menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Santai saja jelek! Tidak usah terburu-buru…," tangan kekar itu menyentuh pundak Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol dulu, hm?" tanyanya.

Jengah karena mendengar sebutan untuknya Sakura memegang tangan kekar itu lalu memelintir kebelakang tubuh sang pemuda, tak lupa menjegal kaki pemuda asing itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Suara berdebum pelan tidak Sakura hiraukan karena gadis cantik ini sudah duduk di punggung lawannya sambil memiting tangan kekar itu. Lutut kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan tangan lainnya yang masih bebas.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku jelek, tidak hanya tanganmu ini yang ku lukai; tapi juga mulut pedasmu itu ku pisahkan dari wajahmu!" jawab Sakura dingin yang ditanggapi dengan seringai meremehkan.

Suuuit…

Pemuda lainnya menonton adegan di depannya sambil bersiul. Lalu mengambil pistolnya dan menodongkan kepada Sakura. "Menyingkirlah girl… Kurasa dia sudah mendapatkan pelajaran!"

Sial… Mereka berdua…. Membawa pistol juga.

Ceklek

"Turunkan senjatamu, boy…!" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan senjatanya di belakang kepala sang pemuda.

"Ck. Jika tidak?" tantang lawannya.

"Kau tahu.. dengan senang hati akan kubuatkan lubang di kepalamu!"

"Hei, hei…. turunkan senjata kalian… aku kesulitan bernafas nih… kita selesaikan baik-baik. Tolong turunkan gadis ini. Terlalu berat!" celetuk pemuda yang di duduki Sakura.

Pernyataan salah.

Duak…

Sakura melotot kemudian meninju mulut pemuda tersebut dari samping sekuat tenaga.

"Sakitttt….!"

"Sai?" panggil Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menoleh setelah mengerang kesakitan karena tinjuan Sakura. Terlihat pemuda di balik punggung Sasuke dengan penampilan acak-acakan, mata sayu sambil menguap sesekali. Meski warna rambutnya menjadi coklat namun gaya kunciran nanas itulah menjadi ciri khas sang sahabat ' Nara Shikamaru'.

"Oh hai Shika..!" sapa Sai sambil meringis karena tulang pipinya retak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sama seperti yang kalian lakukan. Oh ya… pemuda yang kau todong itu partnerku. Turunkan senjata kalian!" perintah Sai seenaknya tanpa meperdulikan delikan tajam dari Sasuke maupun Shikamaru. "Aku yakin kalian punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi sesi tanya-jawab nanti saja setelah kita keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup. Ayo kita curi seni ( bom ) yang mereka hasilkan dan kita hancurkan tempat menjijikan ini!" perintahnya sambil bergidik jijik. Berlagak seperti sang pemimpin, Sai berjalan paling depan. Dengan gaya santai namun menjengkelkan, Sai melanjutkan misi sambil menggerutu ini itu mengomentari bangunan labratorium.

Sakura pov.

Aku bersumpah demi enzo ku, akan ku iris mulut penuh 'bisa'nya itu. Lalu ku potong-potong kemudian ku berikan sebagai makanan anjing penjaga. Kini kami berjalan menuju lab tempat senjata biologis itu dibuat. Tak berapa lama sudah ku lihat ruangan dengan kaca tebal sebagai dindingnya. Aneh… Laboratorium ini tanpa penjagaan. Sekitar sepuluh ilmuwan berkerja menyelesaikan senjata itu. Satu ilmuwan mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat kami menodongkan pistol kearah mereka. Lalu diikuti yang lainnya. Dengan isyarat Sai menyuruh semuanya menepi. Kami masuk kedalam. Satu bom biologis siap digunakan terletak di tengah dengan para ilmuwan mengelilinginya. Salah satunya mencatat sesuatu di buku jurnalnya sambil sesekali mengamati benda tersebut. Cairan berwarna biru dan ungu saling tumpang tindih terperangkap pada tabung kaca kecil berada di tengah. Lalu diapit silinder tembaga di kedua sisinya sebagai pemicu ledakan. Dan penghitung waktu di luar tabung dengan kabel biru dan merah saling melilit.

Ku perkirakan senjata ini siap untuk digunakan.

.

.

.

.

.

JEESSSHHH….

Pintu kaca tiba-tiba menutup sendiri setelah mereka masuk ke dalam Laboratorium. Belum sempat mereka mencerna situasi yang terjadi, keluarlah para penjaga bertubuh kekar dari jalan yang tadi mereka lalui.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang maju ke depan layaknya pimpinan. Dia mengenakan Jas Laboratorium seperti ilmuwan. 'Orochimaru'.

JEBAKAN

"Khu..khu..khu… Anak dari PM Korea Selatan dengan Panglima Jepang. (Orochimaru memandang Sai kemudian beralih ke Sasuke) Bagaimana kabar Ayah kalian? Ku harap senang dengan hadiah kecil yang sudah aku siapkan," ujar Orochimaru sambil menatap hasil kerja anak buahnya.

Lalu menatap Sakura dan Shikamaru sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian saling berkerja-sama di saat Ayah kalian saling membenci? (Orochimaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah tak percaya lalu berdecak sebal) Kau gadis kecil putri Haruno, bagaimana kabar ibumu di neraka?" tanya Orochimaru sengaja menyinggung Sakura.

"Sialan… Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, ku bunuh kau tua bangka dengan tanganku sendiri. Jangan sekalipun menghina Eomma ku!" bentak Sakura emosi kemudian melemparkan wig yang terpasang di kepalanya ke arah Orochimaru. Wig coklat itu jatuh sebelum mencapai Orochimaru karena terhalang pintu kaca.

"Khu..khu..khu… Bagaimana gadis kecil sepertimu bisa membunuhku kalau kamu atau tepatnya kalian sudah mati terlebih dulu sebagai tikus percobaanku? Berbanggalah gadis kecil, kalian orang pertama yang merasakan kedasyatan senjataku!" jawab Orochimaru dengan bangga sambil merentangkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Anak buahnya tertawa kencang mengiringi kecongkak-an pimpinan.

Sakura maju, dengan penuh emosi ia memukul kaca yang menghalangi tubuhnya dari Orochimaru. Gadis cantik ini memukul sekuat tangannya lalu menendang dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak puas dinding kaca belum pecah Sakura meraih meja terdekat untuk di lemparkan. Bunyi tubrukan benda keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan laboratorium juga pecahan dari gelas-gelas ukur dan tabung memenuhi lantai. Air matanya memaksa keluar namun sebisa mungkin Sakura menahannya. Dia tidak akan terlihat lemah di depan orang yang berani menghina keluargannya. Terutama sang ibu yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Sang ibu yang telah menghadap Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, bahkan sebelum Sakura bisa memanggilnya.

Shikamaru terburu-buru menghampiri Sakura kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "Tenanglah Sakura… Jangan menyia-nyiakan tenagamu untuk memaki pria itu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan air matamu!" ujar Shika berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Sakura masih memberontak, menyuruh Shikamaru untuk melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku Shika, dia sudah menghina Eommaku…. Biarkan ku bunuh pria tua itu! Brengsek, Bajingan!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah basah karena tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, bahkan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Sakura makin kreatif memaki pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Ah… Nara Shikamaru. Anak dari Penasehat Korea Utara. Teman dekat sang putri, sama seperti Ayahnya yang selalu menempel pada PM Korea Utara. Si Jenius dari klan Nara. Bagaimana kalau kali ini bukan program komputer yang kamu manipulasi tapi cobalah mengelak dari takdir kematianmu! Menghalangi malaikat maut yang akan mendatangimu dari ini…." ujar Orochimaru menekan tombol remot kecil di tangannya.

JEESSSHHH….

"Tuan bagaimana dengan kami!" tanya para ilmuwan yang terjebak di tempat yang sama dengan panik.

Mereka melihat salah satu tabung berdiri otomatis. Lalu cairan ungu dan biru di dalam tabung kaca bercampur menjadi hitam pekat.

"Keluarkan kami Tuan Orochimaru!"

"Tuan sudah berjanji melepaskan kami, Keluarkan kami….!" sahut ilmuwan lainnya menambah kepanikan karena warna cairan tersebut semakin pekat. Lalu muncul percikan api dari bawah bom.

Orochimaru terkekeh. "Kalian percaya padaku…..? Ck ..ck ck Kenapa kalian para ilmuwan jenius naif sekali?" jawabnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" perintahnya kepada kepala penjaga. Setelah Orochimaru pergi, Kepala penjaga mendekati tempat Sakura dari balik kaca.

"Bye-bye little mouse!" ucapnya pada Sakura sambil mencium dinding kaca di depan Sakura. Kemudian melengos pergi di ikuti anak buahnya.

Para ilmuwan panik, mereka berlari kesegala arah mencari pintu keluar. Ada juga yang melemparkan tabung uji coba ke kaca yang berakhir sia-sia. Sakura masih emosi dan Shikamaru tetap memeluk tubuh Sakura, mencegah gadis dalam dekapannya ini melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Ha..ha..ha…!" Sai tertawa keras di tengah kepanikan menyebabkan semuanya menghentikan kegiatan sejenak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh!" tanya Sasuke dingin. Tidak habis pikir partner yang ia punya ternyata gila. Tertawa mengerikan pada detik-detik terakhir kehidupan mereka.

"Gadis itu sudah jelek, kini ditambah dengan rambut pink tambah jelek!"

Bugh Bugh Bugh…

Sai terkapar meski masih sadar. Shikamaru melongo belum menyadari Sakura terlepas dari pelukannya dan sekejap mata menghajar Sai karena mulut pedasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke membuka rahangnya, tak menyangka sang partner mencari mati dengan moster berwujud gadis cantik berambut merah jambu.

Bugh Bugh Bugh…

Suara pukulan lagi seakan mengembalikan kesadaran Shikamaru. Dengan cepat pria jangkung ini memisahkan Sakura dari tubuh Sai.

"Cukup Sakura tenanglah… Kendalikan emosimu. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini!" ujar Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Lepaskan Shika, aku akan membunuhnya, LEPASKAN!" jawab Sakura menendang-nendang udara kosong.

"CUKUP SAKURA!" bentak Shikamaru jengah, karena sedari tadi mendengar umpatan yang diteriakan Sakura di dekat telinganya. Shikamaru menurunkan Sakura kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dengan telapak tangannya, dengan ibu jarinya Shikamaru menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih mengalir di pipinya lalu menyejajarkan pandangan matanya. "Kita harus memikirkan cara keluar dari sini dulu! Oke?" ujarnya melembut. Dipandangnya Sakura dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan melalui matanya. Sakura mengangguk. "Bagus!" tambahnya sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kau juga, jaga bicaramu Sai. Jika kejadian ini terulang lagi, aku sendiri yang akan memotong lidahmu!" ucap Shikamaru pada Sai yang masih merintih di lantai. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Sai duduk.

Ke empat penyusup ini saling mendekat. Mendiskusikan rencana di tengah keributan dan kepanikan para ilmuwan.

DUUAAARR…..

Bom biologis itu terlanjur meledak. Tak sampai menghancurkan ruangan laboratorium memang, karena di rancang untuk membunuh diam-diam. Namun menyebarkan _**Virus**_ _ **Bacillus anthracis**_ keseluruh ruangan. Dalam sekejab para ilmuwan terjatuh memengang dada mereka. Merasakan panas yang luar biasa membakar paru-parunya. Sakura menatap prihatin kepada para korban. Meski demikian gadis cantik ini tak mampu berbuat apapun, karena memang ia tidak memiliki cadangan vaksin selain yang telah ia pakai.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mati?" tanya Sakura terang-terangan pada Sai.

"Sama seperti kalian, kami juga sudah memakai vaksin jika itu yang kau tanyakan." jawab Sasuke menyela sebelum mulut kotor Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian punya?" tanya Sai santai. Masing-masing memeriksa semua kantong pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Selain handphone yang mereka bawa, Shikamaru mengeluarkan tablet canggih hasil modifikasinya dan pistol yang masih tergenggam di tangan kanan.. Sakura hanya mengeluarkan tali kawat tipis yang tampak mudah patah karena pistol yang ia punya menghilang saat penyerangan. Ketiga pasang mata mematap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong buat apa kawat itu?" tanya Sai hati-hati. Tidak mau menambah sejumlah luka pada tubuhnya jika menyinggung perasaan monster yang menjelma pada tubuh gadis cantik di depannya.

Tanpa mengacuhkan Sai, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan rokok. Karena memang di sakunya hanya benda itu yang ia punya. Sedangkan Sai… hanya pisau lipat yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Pistol yang ia bawa ternyata terlempar di bawah meja Lab saat menerima bogem mentah pertama dari Sakura. Sai menggeser tubuh lelahnya untuk meraih pistol hitam di bawah meja.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, bukan hanya malas saja menjelaskan fungsinya tapi Sakura juga masih menyimpan dendam pada mulut Sai yang tidak mempunyai saringan. Gadis cantik ini berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam Lab tempat gelas tabung berbagai ukuran tersimpan dalam lemari kaca. Masing-masing gelas tabung berisi cairan kimia berbagai warna. Sakura terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik berbagai cairan. Mencampur satu cairan ke cairan lainnya. Setelah dirasa cukup melakukan berbagai experimen, Sakura membawa satu tabung berisi cairan dan kembali mendekati dinding kaca. Tali kawat yang ia punya dibuat melingkar lalu direkatkan pada dinding kaca. Cairan bening yang ia dapatkan kemudian di teteskan sepanjang tali kawat tersebut. Tali kawat meleleh namun semakin masuk ke dalam kaca layaknya pisau panas memotong mentega. Tak sampai semenit kaca berbentuk lingkaran terjatuh di lantai. Sepanjang lubang pada dinding kaca masih terdapat sisa-sisa lelehan berwana hijau menjijikan dengan asap tipis berbau menyengat. Ternyata tali kawat yang nampak rapuh mampu meleburkan dinding kaca anti peluru tersebut.

"Cairan asam nitrat murni mampu melelehkan logam apa saja kecuali logam mulia. Jika ditambah asam klorida maka mampu melarutkan platinum sekalipun. Dan…..jika di tempelkan pada suatu benda akan menimbulkan korosif pada permukaan benda bahkan kaca anti peluru sekalipun. Let's go!" ujar Sakura mengakhiri kelas singkat penuh penjelasan kimia. Kemudian keluar dari laboratorium di ikuti ketiga pemuda lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka pada akhirnya. Merangkak menyusuri saluran udara yang terpasang pada atap Laboratorium karena tidak memungkinkan keluar melalui pintu yang telah terkunci dari luar. Sakura berada di belakang Sai. Saluran udara tak cukup lebar untuk memuat dua orang merangkak bersebelahan. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura. Mereka kembali berbelok saat saluran udara menikung ke kanan. Suhu panas yang mereka rasakan semakin terasa menyengat saat belum juga menemukan akhir dari saluran udara tersebut.

"Um… guy's kurasa kita harus segera turun dan keluar dari sini," ucap Sakura masih mengikuti Sai di belakangnya. "Kalau tidak, kita akan tepanggang. Benar-benar terpanggang hidup-hidup!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru di belakang Sakura.

"Aku membuat bom kecil dari beberapa cairan kimia tadi di Laboratorium dan kita punya waktu 20 menit mulai dari saat aku mencampur bahannya, jadi kita masih punya waktu 13 menit lagi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ku sarankan kita segera keluar dan berlari menjauh!"

"Sialan… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih!" omel Sai yang semakin cepat merangkak maju.

"Dan jika kau masih sayang nyawamu saat kita keluar dari sini, jangan mengumpat padaku. Aku dengan senang hati meminumkan campuran asam sulfat dan asam nitrat ke mulut kotormu!" jawab Sakura.

"Memang apa yang terjadi jika kedua asam itu tercampur?" tanya Sasuke merangkak di belakang Shikamaru.

"Maka fotomu saja yang berada di pemakaman-mu. Orang lain akan jijik mengumpulkan sisa-sisa serpihan kecil tubuhmu." Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sai yang berada tepat di depan Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan tubuhnya hancur meledak dari dalam.

Akhirnya saluran udara berakhir di depan. Meski tertutup dengan jeruji besi, dengan mudah Sai meninju penghalang tersebut hingga jatuh ke bawah. Kepala Sai melongok ke bawah melihat jarak tubuhnya dengan tanah.

"Shit!" umpat Sai yang telah mencapai ujung lorong saluran udara. Hari telah berganti pagi, terlihat dengan semburat jingga di batas cakrawala. Udara sejuk khas pagi hari berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut lengketnya karena bercampur keringat. Hari ini cerah dan ia akan menikmatinya jika mereka bisa lolos dari daftar buku kematian sang malaikat maut. Nyatanya bukan tanah yang berjarak beberapa meter di bawah matanya, melainkan tebing jurang dengan ombak laut menggulung ganas saling bertabrakan dengan batu karang besar telah menunggunya. Batuan tersebut mencuat keatas dengan permukaan runcing hasil bentukkan alam. Seakan-akan siap menghancurkan tubuhnya begitu mencapai dasar. Rambut hitam Sai semakin berantakan tertiup angin kencang. Serta merta tubuhnya kaku paling depan. Sai dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sama-sama berakibat fatal. Jika mundur , tubuhnya akan menjadi barbeque siap santap. Dan bila terjun, setidaknya mengalami patah tulang kaki, tulang belakang serta tulang leher sebelum nyawanya melayang jika tidak mampu berenang ke pinggir.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tak lihat!? Tebing tinggi begini mau terjun ke laut. Cari Mati!" bentak Sai.

"Mana bisa lihat? Badan besarmu menghalangiku!" sahut Sakura jengkel.

"Ladies first..?"

"Kau mau terjun suka rela atau dengan paksaan?" Sakura memberikan pilihan.

"Bai…," suara Sai terpotong saat mendengar suara ledakan memekakkan telinga. Tempat mereka berpijak terguncang pelan namun semakin lama seolah merambat menjadi guncangan hebat.

BOOOM

Keempat tubuh remaja akhir itu terlempar, detik berikutnya api berkobar melahap tempat mereka berada. Setidaknya dorongan udara yang dihasilkan Bom rakitan Sakura melontarkan tubuh mereka menjahui dasar batu karang.

Byuuurr

Blup Blup Blup

Bunyi air beserta ombak tertangkap telinga masing-masing ketika tubuh mereka mencapai laut. Sakura berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya di tengah gulungan ombak yang semakin mengganas. Berulang kali air asin tertelan mulutnya tanpa sengaja. Sakura menggerakkan kakinya yang perih terluka akibat menabrak karang. Air yang tadinya jernih terlihat sedikit memerah akibat luka mereka mengeluarkan darah. Kaki Sakura terantuk karang tajam lagi, menggores kulit mulusnya mengakibat kakinya semakin lemah untuk digerakkan. Belum lagi ancaman dari ikan predator yang mungkin sudah mengendus bau darah di sekitar mereka. Tak terhitung berapa menit Sakura terobang-ambing oleh ombak. Paru-parunya semakin mengecil tanpa terisi oksigen. Panas terbakar.

Di batas kesadarannya, Sakura melihat siluet hitam mendekatinya, memberikan pasokan oksigen dari mulut ke mulut di tengah gulungan ombak. Tubuhnya tertarik mendekati tubuh sang penolong. Lalu pinggangnya di dekap erat disentakan ke atas mencapai permukaan laut. Rambut hitam mencuat kasar ke belakang adalah pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kesadaran Sakura telah mencapai batasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov.

Tubuhku terlempar kencang sesaat bom meledak menghancurkan tempatku tadi berada. Tubuhku meluncur jatuh ke laut. Selang tiga detik kemudian, dari kepala, leher kemudian punggungku sakit menghantam permukaan air laut begitu keras. Seakan-akan beberapa tulang belakangku patah terpisah-pisah. Sai dan temannya bernama Shikamaru seperti panik mencari sesuatu.

"Sakura…!" Teriak Shikamaru panik. Aku menatapnya, memproses situasi sebentar. Ternyata gadis berambut gulali tidak muncul ke permukaan. Shikamaru beberapa kali menyelam sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan tatapan hampa. Kurasa dia kehilangan Sakura. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, ikut mencari gadis itu. Ku putuskan menyelam sebentar. Mataku perih melihat dalam air. Merah muda. Bayangan merah muda tertangkap mataku meluncur pelan ke dasar laut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku menyelam mencoba meraihnya. Tidak ada lagi gelembung udara yang mampu ia keluarkan. Kurasa gadis di dekapanku ini kehabisan nafas. Aku meraih pipinya lalu menyalurkan udara dari mulut ke mulut. Mata hijaunya menatapku sebelum terpejam sesaat kami muncul ke permukaan. Hijau? Seingatku warna matanya coklat terang. Mungkin pengaruh air laut membuat matanya nampak kehijauan dan semakin cantik.

Aku berenang ke pinggir sambil membawa gadis ini. Shikamaru dan Sai sudah menunggu di pinggir laut yang berupa batuan karang keras dan terjal. Shikamaru meraih gadis ini lalu membaringkannya di atas batu yang cukup datar. Aku naik tak lama kemudian. Shikamaru sedang melakukan CPR pada Sakura ketika aku tiba di sebelah Sai.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, …10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15!" Shikamaru menekan dada Sakura sambil menghitung angka satu sampai lima belas kemudian meniupkan udara pada mulut Sakura. Terus dia ulangi beberapa kali.

"Sakura.. Buka matamu bodoh!" ucapnya masih menekan dada Sakura.

"Sakura, bangunlah!" ucapnya kalut. Bahkan Sai yang jika dalam situasi normal akan mengeluarkan 'bisa'nya kali ini memilih diam. Memperhatikan pemuda jangkung yang masih mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…, Shika?"

"Syukurlah kau sadar Sakura. Beraninya kau! kau gadis bodoh yang telah membuatku khawatir, syukurlah..!" ucap Shikamaru penuh syukur sambil memeluk Sakura erat. Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan mereka berdua. Bukan cinta seperti sepasang Romeo-Juliett. Entahlah…. Mungkin sedikit cinta satu arah. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat namun tidak sampai hubungan kekasih. Entahlah… Lagi pula bukan urusanku.

Mata hijau emerald itu jernih saat menatapku dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya yang menggigil dan sedikit membiru. Gadis ini kedinginan. Kita semua kedinginan.

"Cantik!" gumam si bodoh Sai di sampingku. Sama seperti ku Sai baru menyadari kecantikan gadis ini, di tambah iris matanya yang berwarna hijau secantik batu jamrud. Aku mendengus, kepala Sai mungkin terbentur karang cukup keras hingga bisa membuat lidahnya memuji seseorang dengan tulus.

"Kita harus pergi guy's. Aku punya apartement di dekat sini. Ada beberapa pakaian yang bisa kita gunakan untuk ganti! Mobilku, ku sembunyikan di balik batu itu," Tunjukku pada sebongkah batu karang lumayan besar yang mampu menutupi mobilku. Ada sedikit celah untuk memasukkan mobil kecil berkapasitas empat orang dalam goanya. Apalagi tertutupi semak-semak khas pantai di sekitarnya mampu memberikan kamuflase sempurna untuk mobil hitamku.

"Kurasa dia juga kedinginan. Semakin lama kita di sini dia bisa terkena hipotermia!" ucapku pada Shikamaru sambil melihat Sakura dalam dekapannya yang membuatku sedikit risih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" ucap Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya. Shimaru masuk ke dalam sambil membawa Sakura dalam gendongan punggungnya.

"Permisi!" ucap Shikamaru lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar yang bisa di tempati oleh Sakura.

" Ini kamar tamu, dia bisa gunakan sebagai kamarnya." tunjuk Sasuke sambil memutar kenop pintu. Membukanya lalu menahan sebentar supaya Shikamaru bisa masuk kemudian merebahkan tubuh Sakura yang sudah melalang buana ke dunia mimpi.

"Sebaiknya kau gantikan pakaian basahnya dengan yang kering!" ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang juga basah.

Glek

Shikamaru menelan ludah susah payah, seakan menelan sebongkah batu karang sebesar satu ton. Sakura-kan gadis, bagaimana dia mengganti pakaiannya. Jangan bercanda…

Shikamaru masih berjalan mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Usahanya untuk membangunkan Sakura dengan berbagai cara tidak menuai hasil. Sakura bisa demam jika dibiarkan tidur dengan pakaian basah tersebut, bahkan sprei di bawah tubuhnya ikut basah akibat rembesan air dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu menyentakkan Shikamaru dari kekalutan pikirannya.

"Aku masuk!" suara Sai mengundang dirinya sendiri tertangkap indera pendengaran Shikamaru dari balik pintu. Kemudian kepala Sai menyembul dari pintu yang dibuka sedikit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tak mengerti sikap kalut Shikamaru.

"Pakaian Sakura masih basah, dia bisa demam jika tidur dengan pakaian basah itu!"

"Tinggal dibangunkan apa sulitnya sih? Biar dia ganti pakaiannya sendiri!" jawab Sai.

"Masalahnya Sakura tidak mau bangun, dari tadi aku juga sudah membangunkannya!"

"Ternyata selain jelek, gadis itu juga pemal… ups!" Sai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Was-was Sakura mendengarkan suara yang dihasilkan lidahnya. Bayangan tentang campuran asam sulfat dan asam nitrat yang disebutkan Sakura dalam ancamannya membuat pandangan Sai horor. Semoga saja Sakura tidak mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sai sambil mengamati wajah cantik Sakura dari jarak dekat.

"Apa?"

"Apa wajah gadis bisa merona saat ia tertidur?" celetuk Sai saat mendengar panggilannya dijawab Shikamaru.

"Sial, sial!" umpat Shikamaru mendekati Sakura lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi lebar Sakura." Sakura demam!" gumam Shikamaru kemudian pintu kamar Sakura terbuka menampilkan Sasuke yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian kering. Rambut hitam mencuatnya sudah mencapai tengkuk dengan tetes-tetesan air jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke mengenakan t-shirt hitam berpola triball putih mengelilingi dada bidangnya. Kemudian celana jin's sepanjang lutut berwarna biru navi dengan kantong besar pada kedua sisi pahanya. Lalu sandal jepit hitam khusus di dalam rumah sebagai alas kakinya.

"Kalian sebaiknya menunggu di luar, dengan keributan yang kalian timbulkan bisa mengganggu tidurnya. Aku sudah memanggil dokter kesini untuk memeriksanya dan mengganti bajunya. Dan… dokter itu wanita jika itu yang kau khawatirkan Shikamaru!" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar saat Shikamaru terlihat ingin membantah di bagian 'mengganti baju'.

"Kau juga ganti baju sana, pilih sesukamu di lemari dekat kamar mandi. Ruangan paling ujung setelah dapur." ucap Sasuke.

Sepeningggal Sai dan Shikamaru keluar ruangan, Sasuke memandangi gadis cantik di atas tempat tidur. Setengah jam yang lalu ketika ia meninggal kamar Sakura beserta Shikamaru di dalamnya, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sai sudah masuk ke kamarnya yang memang telah ia tempati semenjak di Jepang. Apartement Sasuke sendiri terdapat 3 kamar dengan masing-masing kamar mandi di dalamnya. Ruang dapur merangkap dengan ruang makan. Meja rendah terletak di pinggir dekat dinding pembatas antara ruang satu dengan lainnya. Tidak ada kursi hanya bantalan duduk yang tertumpuk rapi pada salah satu sisi meja. Meja makan itu cukup menampung empat orang, masing-masing bisa menempati tiap-tiap sisinya. Lalu terdapat karpet tipis namun terlihat nyaman berwarna abu-abu polos sebagai alasnya.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Jauh lebih kecil memang jika dibandingkan kamar pribadinya di kediaman Uchiha, bahkan perabotannya pun tak banyak. Hanya ranjang berukuran cukup besar dengan sprei hitam dan selimut lembut yang tampak nyaman tertata rapi untuk ukuran kamar tidur seorang pria. Lemari biru navi dengan dua pintu terletak di sisi ranjang dekat pintu kamar mandi untuk menyimpan pakaian pribadinya. Lalu meja kecil dengan dua laci yang atasnya terletak lampu tidur di sisi lainnya. Tak luas memang namun apartement inilah tempatnya bersembunyi. Sasuke tidak membeli apartement mewah (meski ia mampu) tapi mencolok untuk bisa menarik perhatian Tuan besar Uchiha alias Ayahnya dengan mudah menemukannya. Apartement ini di beli Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ia terbang ke Jepang karena semakin lama ia memiliki properti, maka semakin cepat sang Ayah bisa menemukannya. Alasan itulah yang membuat Sasuke seakan membeli properti selayaknya kondom di warung pinggir jalan. Satu kali pakai.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap ini telah sepenuhnya telanjang dibawah pancuran air shower. Sasuke menyembunyikan manik onixnya. Seakan ada yang kurang dalam hatinya. Sesuatu telah terlupakannya. _Bersama Sai temannya masuk ke Lab. Orochimaru untuk menggagalkan experimen si kakek gila itu. Lalu di tengah jalan menemukan gadis berambut coklat sedang ditodong senjata. Kemudian Shikamaru yang ternyata teman Sai muncul di tengah-tengah keributan Sakura dan Sai. Mereka berempat masuk ke lab. Lalu terjebak, gadis berambut coklat itu marah-arah meraih rambutnya yang ternyata wig dilemparkan pada Orochimaru. Mereka berhasil keluar dengan merangkak pada saluran udara. Lalu Bom meledak dan ia terlempar ke tengah laut. Bayangan merah muda milik gadis yang bernama Sakura, ia menyelamatkan Sakura. Di pinggir Shikamaru memberikan nafas buatan pada Sakura._ Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya saat terlintas bayangan Shimaru mencium Sakura meski bukan itu maksud pemuda jangkung itu. _Mata hijau gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Ingat.. ingat.. Sasuke seperti tidak asing lagi dengan wajah cantik itu, bahkan helaian merah muda itu terlihat begitu akrab di matanya. Orochimaru menyebutnya sang putri, anak dari PM Korea Utara._

ASTAGA! Kesadaran menghampiri Sasuke layaknya ombak ganas yang menghantamnya. Ternyata 'Haruno Sakura'. Gadis cantik itu adalah adiknya. Oh Tuhan… Bagaimana dirinya bisa melupakan adiknya.. Sasuke merasa bukan hanya Sai saja yang terbentur batu karang, kepalanya juga mungkin terbentur lebih keras karena melupakan gadis cantik yang selama ini dicarinya. Gadis cantik yang merupakan adiknya, gadis yang akan menjadi perantara dirinya bertemu dengan Itachi, sang kakak. Gadis cantik yang senyumnya mengingatkan pada sang bunda.

Sasuke masih menatap wajah cantik adik tirinya yang terlelap dalam damai. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!"

"Sasuke dokternya sudah datang, sebaiknya kita tunggu diluar, biarkan Sakura diperiksa!" Sai berhenti diambang pintu kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan dokter cantik di belakangnya masuk ke kamar Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya di samping tubuh Sakura, menatapnya sebentar lalu keluar kamar setelah menggumamkan kalimat yang hanya bisa di dengar telinganya sendiri.

" _Semoga cepat sembuh Imoutou!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga cerita ini. Aku lagi seneng-senengnya baca wattpad, makanya ceritaku di chapter ini terinspirasi darinya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ceritaku. Terimakasih juga yang telah menyukai ceritaku, mengikuti ceritaku juga yang telah memberikan reviewnya, itu semua berarti banyak bagiku. Dan maafkan aku bila ada typo di mana-mana, dan belum bisa membalas masing" review kalian , karena sibuk kerja. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


End file.
